Team Magma's Heir
by AlmightyKingCaper
Summary: What if Naruto was born in the Pokemon universe, of the Hoenn region. What if he wasn't destined to bring peace in the way most would think it would come. Naruto is the Heir of Team Magma, and destined controller of Primal Groudon.
1. Fire's chosen

Maxie was a lot of things, calm, collected, passionate, and had a small fear of water, but he cared very much for his members of Team Magma, and for Hoenn itself. That was one of the reasons he and Tabitha started the organization that worked to further the advancements of humans. They were still young, inexperienced, and Tabitha was a bit hot-headed, but they would do everything in their power to achieve their goals. Tabitha, Maxie, Archie, Shelly, and Matt were all residents of Mauville City before it was remodeled by that fool Watson. He and Archie were rivals since they met, ever since they received their starters a Carvanha and Numel. Shelly, and Tabitha rarely got along as they both were prideful and hated to lose.

After Mauville's reconstruction and many lost their homes due to raised living prices, many, including Maxie and Archie's families,had to relocate to the abandoned New Mauville project. This experience shaped Maxie and Archie in two different ways. Archie and his family worked alongside the electric type pokemon and the few water pokemon that inhabited the lake to make New Mauville livable for the pokemon that resided there. While Maxie and his family worked to make New Mauville livable to Human standards. This caused many clashes of ideals in the family which split the New Mauville inhabitants into two factions. After a while, the two factions began to work together, and New Mauville was a haven for them, but that was soon stopped as Watson came with Officer Jenny. That day they were evicted from New Mauville, and a new security measure was added to keep unwanted _pests_ out.

When Maxie and Archie turned eighteen they were in Fiery Path with their fathers, they were training their pokemon, but a Muk that was a sore loser appeared and used Sludge Wave at the boy. There fathers threw them out of the way and took the attack, Maxie's Numel roared angrily before using Magnitude and knocking out the Muk. No one understood why the poison wasn't affected by Antidote, they slowly faded into oblivion. Maxie blamed Watson, if he made sure there was enough room for everyone to live then his father would still be alive, he swore to make sure that humans would always develop. Archie however took up his father's ideals, to make sure that pokemon were always cared for. This marked the creation of Team Aqua and Team Magma, one would bring peace or pure destruction to the world.

Maxie sighed in frustration as he looked at the red orb as it sat on his desk unresponsive. Tabitha was there with him but he couldn't fathom what was irritating the normally cool-headed Magma leader. "Why won't the orb respond to me, the legend spoke of the red orb giving off a blinding glow in the presence of the one destined to control Groudon's immense power after Primal Reversion, am...I not the one destined to awaken Groudon?" the man sighed as he fiddled with his glasses. "It matters not at this point, I'm not even ready to defeat Groudon much less awaken him," He pushed the orb into his coat pocket. "Tabitha walk with me." The burly man looked surprised as he followed Maxie out of Team Magma's base on the side of Mt. Chimney. The two walked around the mountain, Hikers who recognized the outfit moved cautiously out of the way as the Magma leader and second-in-command treked to Fiery Path.

"S-Sir, are you sure?" Tabitha questioned as he saw the path that led to Lavaridge Town, he knew Maxie's story.

"Yes...I need to remember my motivations, my reason for creating Team Magma." he said as a haunted look past over his face, he needs to see his demons. To confirm to himself that he was fighting a winning battle. He started as he heard a scream sound in the path, "Tabitha, go get some grunts and return here, I going to see what happened." he nodded as he ran to base. Maxie ran into the cavern, "Hello, reply if you are alright." he heard another scream and the cry of a pokemon. "Thats enough, Mightyena front and center" the hyena pokemon howled loudly as it took off into the location of the yelling. When Maxie caught up to Mightyena he saw him standing with a Vulpix and a Houndour in front of a red-haired lady and a baby. The opposing pokemon was a Muk that was now focused on Maxie. "It couldn't be," the Muk tried to fire a Poison Jab at Maxie who moved to the side, 'Of all pokemon it had to be this Muk, I have to end this thing now; it's too much off a threat.'

"Mightyena use Take Down!" the Mightyena howled as he bolted toward the Muk who couldn't dodge. He rammed into the pokemon knocking him back, "Return, Go Camerupt!" Camerupt locked eyes with the Muk and the heat around it intensified. "Evolution beyond evolution, Mega Evolve!" a pink sphere engulfed Camerupt and burst revealing a black Mega Camerupt, "Now use Earthquake!" Camerupt stomped his feet and the ground began shaking Hurting Muk and the Vulpix. Muk tried to get away but Maxie ordered Camerupt to cut him off, "I'm sorry, but you are too much of a threat, now use Rock Slide!" Camerupt's cry resonated off the walls making the rocks fall on the Muk who was buried. Maxie sighed as he went to the woman,

"Maxie, it's been awhile, 'ttebane." Kushina weakly spoke, Maxie remembered her as one of the older kids that followed Archie. "Please, take care of Naruto, I know I can trust you Maxie." Maxie slowly nodded as he picked up the crying boy as well as the Vulpix. "In my bag is an egg, give it to Naruto when it hatches." He nodded as he grabbed the bag from next to her.

"Kushina, Tabitha is coming, we could help you." Maxie spoke as he looked at the weakly smiling woman, "K-Kushina, where is Minato?"

"He was protecting us from the Grimer that the Muk was leading, he probably got overwhelmed; just take care of Naruto." she insisted. He sighed as he nodded one last time and Kushina stopped moving. Maxie felt something mess with his pocket that held the red orb, he saw Naruto holding the red orb happily.

"No child, that isn't-" He stopped when he saw the red orb glowing brightly while the boy played with it, 'how, they joined Archie; how can their child be the one destined to awaken Groudon,' Maxie sighed as he saw Tabitha and five Magma grunts run forward. Tabitha stared at the boy in wonder, and then saw Kushina's body.

"Oh no, Kushina," he whispered, Maxie said nothing as he held the boy who played with the red orb.

"Three of you go further down, there should be Grimers attacking a blonde man, if he is dead, defeat the Grimers and recover the body for burial." The Magma Grunts saluted and quickly ran down the cavern's path. Maxie continued to look at Naruto in wonder, 'Naruto Uzumaki, you are truly Team Magma's heir.'


	2. Where Magma Begins

_**What's up Fanfiction, TheAlmightyKingCaper aka Kurama's Nii-san here. First, you guys are absolutely awesome. This much support on a sample chapter is outrageous, and I want to thank you all for that. now about pairing, that's right the big, bad p-word; during writing my Dark Flight story I found that I'm horrible at writing romance. That won't rule out pairings though, I'm fully willing to co-op this story with people because my writing isn't the best thing ever lol. If you are experienced with pairing. and know how the whole BETA thing works, by all means help me. Second, Naruto's team.**_

 _ **Ninetales: Controversial pokemon in the Naruto/Pokemon crossover fandom, some say it's stupid and overdone, some say it's genius. I say...Trixi's back! (My Ninetales in AS)**_

 _ **Houndoom: I really messed up and forgot about the little Houndour that was with the Vulpix, I don't know if I want Naruto to have a Mega Houndoom or my favorite mega, Mega Banette (Calpernia).**_

 _ **The Egg!: Shuppet (Naruto is basically Team Magma's version of Jiraiya, minus the perverted tendencies, and Shuppet being a ghost type can sneak basically anywhere)**_

 _ **Now, Naruto will be aiming for the Championship just to get more influence for Team Magma. I will most likely follow game-cannon, so expect May, Brendan, and Wally (My nigga Wally), and probably Zinnia (She's the AJ Lee of Pokemon, sue me.) Naruto will be Team Magma's youngest Admin, don't fret he won't use Houndoom and Ninetales in the first few gyms for story purposes. Zinnia will be with Team Aqua, so she and Naruto will square off from time to time. The other incompetent- I mean evil teams will appear as well, but don't expect Jessie, James, and Meowth too much as it will be a pro-Rocket Silver that represents TR.**_

 _ **So, without further-ado I present Team Magma's Heir Chapter 1!**_

 **Chapter One: Where Magma begins**

 **(ONE BIG 15-YEAR TIME SKIP)**

"Alright, Kurama use Will-o-Wisp!" the kitsune pokemon's tails elevated past his head as his eyes glowed, purple balls of flame speedily approached the Jolteon who without an order sped away from the flames. Naruto wasn't phased by this as he had seen it a lot already, "Kurama, we're going defensive, use Calm Mind." the fox stopped as it loosened itself up, dust began twirling around the pokemon as his eyes snapped open a powerful glow emanating from them.

"So that's your plan, Jolteon answer with Thunderbolt." a calm voice called out as the Jolteon roared at the sky, lightning current bolted off the electric pokemon and hit the Ninetales who grunted lightly. "Hm, seems your Ninetales is a typical bulky one."

"Trust me, there is nothing typical about Kurama, use Flamethrower!" Kurama seemed to smirk as he blew a pillar of blistering hot flames raced at the speedy electric fox. "now try to make him flinch with Extrasensory!" Jolteon growled as it was unable to move due to his muscles' confusion. The flames jetted at the pokemon who looked at them head on before roaring, a powerful thunderclap ripped the clouds apart and landed in front of the fire. 'Damnit, how is Jolteon this powerful?'

"Good work Jolteon, now use Volt Switch!" the fox nodded as he bolted at Kurama who could barely follow the speed and crashed into him. Kurama skidded back growling angrily as the Jolteon switched out. "Good work so far Naruto, but you know I'm holding back right?" Naruto nodded as he watched the Magma admin choose his next pokemon, "Manectric, use Rain Dance." the Manectric skidded to a halt as he howled to the sky, droplets of rain began to pelt down from above. Kurama sneezed slightly as his pelt began to get wet, glaring at the Manectric who seemed to smirk.

'Kurama's flames will be less powerful now, he can take hits yeah, but now he can't dish nothing out.' Naruto ground his teeth together in irritation, Hito wouldn't be too much help either, and Yurei was more an information gatherer than a battler. "I concede." Naruto sighed as he looked down. He looked up as he felt a light weight on his head, to see the smiling face of his father Minato Namikaze, former champion of Hoenn, and former Team Aqua Admin.

"You're getting better, you're easily the strongest grunt on Team Magma," Minato said the Manectric barking in agreement. Naruto smiled sheepishly at the praise rubbing the back of his head, "You didn't push the situation like you used to, remember sometimes retreat is better than the alternative." Minato said this with a sad look. The Manectric picked up on his trainer's feelings whimpering slightly nosing Minato hand. The blonde laughed lightly as he petted the mane of the discharge pokemon, "I'm fine my old friend,"

"Courtney just joined Team Magma one year ago, and she's already Admin-level." Naruto shuddered as he thought of the weird, and bipolar Team Magma Admin. Courtney was a great friend, as long as she wasn't pissed off; if she is pissed off you should find either Maxie or Tabitha quickly. "Prodigy Trainer my foot, I swear I'll beat her you watch."

"Nine- Ninetales." the Ninetales said with a deadpan look as it curled up to take a nap.

"Don't start Kurama, you really changed from the nice little Vulpix you were." Kurama huffed before lowering his head again, "Yeah, whatever." Naruto said as he returned the rebellious pokemon. "So, this is our last training session before I leave to LittleRoot Town to meet Prof. Birch."

Minato nodded as he along Mt. Chimney's side path that lead to Team Magma's base, "Yes, Leader Maxie believes that a Pokemon journey will bring out your hidden potential, and if you become Champion you could watch the league's moves for Team Magma." Naruto nodded as he watched Minato grab a Magma badge from his pocket as pressing to the wall on the mountain. Slowly a door opened revealing Team Magma's base to the fresh air. "Go pack while I report to Leader Maxie, be sure to say bye to Courtney as well Naruto." Minato said teasingly making Naruto blush.

"Shut it!" he yelled at the retreating figure only to receive a wave. Naruto growled as he walked up to one of the many Abra's that scattered the base. "Could you transport me to my room please."

"Bra, Abra." the pokemon softly spoke as he and Naruto glowed and appeared in his room, "Thanks, here." he said handing the pokemon a Pokepuff he had leftover. Abra accepted excitedly as teleported off to Arceus knows where. Naruto sighed as he looked into a mirror and got a good look at himself, he had bright blonde hair that laid messily across his hair much like Minato's, but Naruto's was spikier. Two bangs framed the side of his face making him look slightly older than fifteen. 'All this preparing, all this training, and soon Team Magma's goals will be completed, just a little longer.' Cerulean blue eyes stared into one another as Naruto mentally prepared himself for his next mission. He sighed as he quickly showered and changed into some some normal blue jeans, a white T-Shirt, a black jacket with orange stripes and a black headband with a orange Team Magma symbol in the middle, with solid orange shoes . Don't ask him why all the orange, he'll just say he liked it. He sighed as he grabbed his pre-packed orange backpack, and released Yurei.

"Shuppet?" Naruto grinned at the female Ghost pokemon who blinked and grinned back, he nodded as the Ghost pokemon faded between the walls. Naruto waited his arms crossed, and was rewarded with the sound of his father crying in terror as Yurei tried to Will-o-Wisp him.

Minato quickly burst through the open door of Naruto's room and saw the smirk on his son's face, "I'm ready." Minato grumbled as he grabbed Naruto by his collar much to the boy's protest and they walked to Maxie's office. Maxie sat silently, Tabitha and Courtney at both his sides as he looked down at various reports from the grunts throughout Hoenn.

"Ah Naruto, it is rather refreshing to see you in my office while not in some kind of trouble, although the grunts enjoy your...pranks." Maxie said in his monotone voice, "You know why I'm sending you on a journey correct?" Naruto nodded at his leader, "Minato being a former champion is affiliated with some of Hoenn's most powerful individuals, one being Prof. Birch who administers pokedexs to trainers he think are capable; you will travel with your father to LittleRoot Town, where Team Magma just purchased a home, to start off your journey, you are to grow as a trainer, and person, as well as gather allies for Team Magma understood?" The boy nodded again and saluted after Maxie dismissed them.

"Come on, we have to get to LittleRoot in two days," Minato said as he walked to Team Magma's helicopter hanger. Naruto groaned at this, he hated flying. This was going to be a long trip to Oldale Town.

 _ **NEXT DAY**_

"Alright dad, I'm off." Naruto said as he stood in the front door, Minato nodded as he knelt to his son and hugged him. "I'll be safe dad; I have Hito, and Kurama after all." Hoenn's Yellow Flash nodded as he released his son.

"Naruto, although you have a mission, be sure to have fun exploring Hoenn, Leader Maxie wants you to grow as a person as well as grow stronger." Naruto nodded as he ran out the house in the. "Kushina, he's just like you." Minato sighed as he thought of his deceased wife, and his surprising survival.

Naruto walked through the rather happy town, he saw people working with pokemon to complete task, he saw children playing with Poochyena, and he saw Swellows and Taillows perched on houses and nearby trees waiting for the rather unlucky Wurmple that caught their eyes. Naruto saw the sign that advertised Prof. Birch's Pokemon lab, and ran up to it and knocked. He heard a commotion inside until a boy about his age opened the door, "Huh, oh hey you must be the new neighbor, my name is Brendan but everyone calls me Ruby." he said in a friendly tone extending a hand that Naruto shook.

"Name is Naruto," Naruto saw a young girl the same age as them walk to the door staring at a pokedex in wonder. She never noticed Naruto until she ran into him, she jumped frightened and glared at him.

"Hey, watch where you walking!" Brendan laughed at her causing her to level him with a glare.

"Sapphire I told you that the PokeNav only works near tall grass." his laughter almost multiplied at the embarrassed blush on the girl's face. "Either way, Sapphire this is Naruto he just moved here like you."

"Brendan I told you stop calling me Sapphire," She scolded the knit-cap wearing teen who whistled innocently, "My name May, nice to meet you." Naruto nodded and shook her hand. May looked down and noticed the three pokeballs attached to his belt, "Wait, you already have Pokemon, let's have a battle." May said excitedly and Brendan looked on in interest.

Naruto sheepishly rubbed the back of his head as he shook it, "Sorry, but these pokemon are really strong, so I was going to get a starter to challenge the first few Gyms with." May blinked as she looked at him weirdly, "My pokemon currently are level 45, the next gym being Roxanne's highest level pokemon is level 14 I could blast past her pokemon without challenge, I want to test my abilities." Brendan nodded at that, he could understand where Naruto was coming from.

"DAD!" Brendan yelled as another crash sounded as well as the protest of a pokemon, in a flash a green bipedal pokemon ran into Naruto before climbing up the boy and stood on his shoulder. "Whoa, Treecko are you giving my dad a work out again?" the Treecko grinned as it nodded. Soon Prof. Birch hopped out of the lab wrapped in wire, a pleading look on his face as he saw the three rookie trainers. Naruto laughed with Brendan as he saw the Professor while May helped him out of the wire. "Dad, this is Naruto he is a rookie trainer that needs a starter, could he get Treecko."

"YES!" Birch screamed in happiness before realising where he was, "I-uh-I mean sure he can have Treecko." Treecko lifted a hand to his eye and made a punching motion then pointed to the professor who paled before handing Naruto a Pokedex and closing the door. You could hear various locks closing which multiplied the laughter of the boys.

"This little guy has been a riot to live with, he pranks my dad any chance he gets, sad to see him go." Brendan said as he fist bumped the grass type pokemon. "So Sapphire you still want to challenge him?" May nodded as she released a Torchic.

Naruto held up his pokedex and scanned Torchic, " **Torchic, The Chick pokemon, this Torchic is level 6 and knows Ember, Scratch, Growl, and the egg move Night Slash, has the ability Blaze, It is Adamant.** " Naruto frowned at the moveset it had then scanned Treecko. " **Treecko, The Wood Gecko, This pokemon is Level 5 and knows Absorb, Leer, Pound, and the egg move Crunch, has the ability Overgrow, It is Naughty.** " "Ready Treecko?" the Wood Gecko nodded as he hopped from Naruto's shoulder and onto the ground, by now all the nearby children were watching cheering for who they thought looked coolest, "Ladies first."

"Why thank you, Torchic use Ember!" the Chick pokemon puffed up and released small balls of fire that that Treecko dodged on Naruto's order. 'This Torchic is attacking specially, and Naughty nature lowers a pokemon's Special defenses.'

"Treecko, get in close and use pound." he said calmly and Treecko closed the distance between him and Torchic hitting the Torchic hard causing it to fly back. "Keep close Treecko, don't give her enough room to coordinate herself, use Crunch." Treecko closed in on the Torchic again this time biting down on its head.

"Torchic, shake him off then use Ember!" the Torchic began shaking her head shaking the grip of Treecko off and land Ember in his chest. Treecko fell to the ground, holding it chest in pain. "Keep up the assault, use Scratch!"

"Treecko when she get close dodge and grab Torchic." the Treecko nodded and dodged the attack and grabbed Torchic around her midsection. "Great, now use Absorb to heal." although he was getting miniscule health it was adding up quickly,

"Torchic, can you raise your body heat?" May questioned and Torchic closed her eyes and began to heat up.

"Treecko enough, release her then use Leer." Treecko released her before she got to hot to touch and glared at her causing her concentration to falter. "Get in close again, go for Pound."

"Torchic use Night Slash!" Torchic's talons were covered in a dark energy as she charged the faster Treecko, Treecko dodged the first swipe hitting Torchic in the abdomen. Torchic swiped again which Treecko dodged and landed another hit.

On the sidelines Brendan watched the battle in interest, 'Naruto fights like a veteran trainer, May barely stood a chance.'

Back in the battle the match was still one sided as Naruto managed to help Treecko utilize his speed advantage against the Torchic who was having a hard time keeping up. "Torchic use Ember." Naruto heard the desperation in her voice and decided to stop the match there. "This was a good battle May, but now it ends, Treecko finish with Crunch." the Treecko nodded and charged the Torchic " **Blaze Ability has activated.** " his pokedex spoke out of his pocket. Naruto looked on as the Torchic seemed to put everything in that Ember while Treecko charged. Treecko took a ember to the chest wincing before latching on to the Torchics head causing it to faint. Treecko released her and smirked before fainting himself, 'You're a little warrior, fighting to the very end.' Naruto thought impressed as he returned Treecko. He watched May fuss over Torchic making sure she was okay.

"You're extremely skilled for a rookie May," Naruto said causing her to blush slightly.

"That was nothing compared to my dad, his Slaking could wipe the floor of me any day, he is the Petalburg city gym leader," Naruto filed this information away for later, making sure to keep an eye out for the girl as she had some real talent. "I would battle you Brendan,but my little friend here is sleep." Brendan waved it off.

"Oh it's fine, I've got better news," Naruto rose an eyebrow at that, "From now on your nickname is Topaz!" Naruto blinked while May fumed in anger at his randomness. Naruto didn't have it in him to refuse the happy teen, so to Brendan he was known as Topaz. "Come on, I have potions at my house, since my dad locked the lab doors." Brendan said shaking his head as the other two followed him. After administering Treecko some Potion to heal some of his wound until they get to Oldale the three walked to Route 101.

"It should only take a hour or two to get to Oldale Town," Brendan said as they walked through the route, "Naruto, you aren't looking for any new pokemon?" Naruto shook his head.

"If it's Orange of course, but right now I have to train Yurei and Treecko." May looked surprised at this, "Two of my three pokemon are over level 40, Yurei is level 10." He released Shuppet who stuck his long tongue out at May who yelped in fear. May noticed something around his neck.

Why is your Shuppet wearing a necklace?" she looked at the pretty black and purple symbol in the stone. Naruto smiled as he touched the stone that gave off a warm aura to him.

"My mother left me this, and little Yurei here, our bond is unbreakable, and this stone signifies that." Naruto said passionately, as much as he respected Maxie he and Maxie would never share the same thoughts about pokemon and their correspondence to humans. "But, May there is a Poochyena over there than seems to know a rare move if my PokeNav is correct."

Once they were at Oldale May had herself a Poochyena that knew Thunder Fang, and Howl. While Brendan and Naruto didn't catch anything. "Look, there's the Pokemon Center, hurry up slowpokes." May yelled as she ran to the Center the two boys close behind.

'So this is a journey, I think I like this.'

 _ **There goes Chapter One, and this was a pain in the ass to write, but in the end it was worth it. Tell me what Mega you would like to see Naruto, May, Brendan, or Wally use?**_


	3. Enter Wally

_**Fun Facts: I listened to Two Worlds by Phil Collins, Supposed to Do by Ace Hood ft Skepta, Remember the Name by Fort Minor, and Lucifer by Jay Z while writing this.**_

 _ **Chapter 2: Enter Wally**_

Naruto sighed as he watched Kurama and Hito chase each other around the pokemon center, the Houndoom barking loudly at the Ninetales who fled. He, Brendan, and May had loaded up on supplies at the nearby Pokemart, even getting some free Potions from a kind-hearted man. He looked around the center and saw Treecko and Yurei helping Nurse Joy with her duties, for some reason the pranksters took an extreme liking to the pinkette. 'Hm, Treecko still needs a nickname, he is a bit arrogant, but he has shown a protective nature to his partners.' Naruto thought as he looked at the Treecko help Yurei carry a tray of pokeballs.

"Alright Hito, Kurama return." the two canine pokemon converted to red lights as they entered the pokeballs. "Come on Yurei, Treecko." the wood gecko nodded as he hopped off the counter and climbed his trainer, standing on his shoulder. Yurei floated over to her trainer and landed on his head. "Brendan, May if we are going to make it to Petalburg today we should leave now." the two trainers rose from the centers couch, yawning and stretching.

"Alright, let's move out." Brendan said sleepily as he headed to the Center doors. May, however, trudged towards the Center bathrooms. Naruto sighed as he went outside, the sun shining brightly. He could see the entrance to Route 102 to his left, he saw Brendan playing with his Mudkip who happily splashed in the water Brendan poured on him.

"So Topaz, any idea on how long it will be until we get to Petalburg?" Naruto nodded as he petted the Mudkip, who pushed nuzzled into his hand. "Surprising, you really have a talent for befriending Pokemon." Naruto smiled at the praise as he continued petting Mudkip.

"Pokemon are very aura sensitive, they feel my aura and trust me, my sensei said that I have a great destiny ahead of me." Naruto spoke as he thought of his leader and teacher, Maxie. The Magma king always said that it was Naruto's fate to one day lead Team Magma to its goals, but Naruto didn't truly believe that fate existed.

"You never told us you were pre-trained, who trained you?" Brendan asked interested at the enigma's life story.

"I was born in Lavaridge Town, my father Minato Namikaze was Hoenn's Pokemon Champion before Steven barely managed to beat him because Mega Metagross." Naruto's voice was a little bitter, Minato always said that he had that battle in his hands until Steven mega evolved Metagross. To Naruto it felt like a cheap win. "After my dad was beat he went back home to Verdanturf and found my mom being attack by some Team Rocket grunts." Naruto wasn't lying, this was truly how his parents met, some renegade Rocket members trying to prove their worth to Giovanni tried to steal her Ninetales. Giovanni had some of his elite members scoop up the two after Minato beat them, even Giovanni giving Minato one wish that to this day he still hasn't cashed in.

"My mom and dad married a few years later and after I was born my mom died during childbirth, My dad had been teaching me to defend myself since then with my teacher and my brother."

"You have a brother?" May said as she came out of the Center.

"He's not my real brother, but he was always there like a big brother, he has a insane temper though; if you ever meet him never compare him to a Makuhita even if he looks like one." Brendan laughed at that, while May smiled. The group gathered all their essentials and dispatched to Route 102. Naruto watched as Treecko and Yurei, it seemed that Treecko was in his element right now, surrounded by greenery and trees. "Say Treecko, how do you like the name Hayashi (Forest)." Treecko concentrated then nodded smirking. "Alright, welcome to the team Hayashi." Treecko perked up as he looked toward some rustling grass and saw a little Lotad leap out.

"Lotad." it spoke looking at Mudkip on Brendan's shoulder dance around causing Mudkip to join in. Lotad then used Absorb hurting Mudkip, although he kept dancing. Treecko growled at the attack on his friend and charged only for Lotad to dance around him too.

"That Lotad is using Teeter Dance, it confuses its enemies with that move then attacks; Brendan he attacked you first this is your battle." Naruto returned the confused Treecko as he watched Brendan battle the Lotad. Naruto pulled out his Pokedex and scanned Lotad, "Dex, can you give me basic information about the Lotad species?"

" **Lotad, the Water Weed pokemon, Lotad live in ponds and lakes, where they float on the surface. It grows weak if its broad leaf dies. On rare occasions, this Pokémon travels on land in search of clean water.** " Naruto turned to the dancing Mudkip and scanned him, " **Mudkip, the Mud Fish pokemon, The fin on Mudkip's head acts as highly sensitive radar. Using this fin to sense movements of water and air, this Pokémon can determine what is taking place around it without using its eyes.** ", 'So using sand attack on mudkip is useless because it's fin is movement sensitive.' Naruto thought.

"Mudkip, use Avalanche!" Mudkip shook free of the confusion and the air turned frigid as Ice balls began to form in the air. Lotad used absorb on Mudkip again, and the ice balls grew larger, "Avalanche doubles in power should Mudkip get attacked before it hits, now fire!" Naruto watched at the Lotad was buried under the snow and ice, Brendan smirked as he could still see the broad leaf on Lotads back peaking out. He tossed the pokeball at the leaf and watched as Lotad was sucked in. One shake, two shakes, click! "Alright, my team is growing great."

"That good Brendan, with Lotad you have gotten rid of your future massive grass weakness." Naruto spoke as he watched Brendan hug May, who was blushing deep red. "Come, Petalburg is in sights." Naruto began walking forward Brendan and May close behind. They walked into Petalburg and basked in the beautiful Simplicity of the place. Brendan looked on fondly as a horde of Beautifly happily flew by towards the nearby Petalburg Woods. May however was staring at the Gym's roof with determination and a bit of fear.

"Come on guys, I want you to meet my dad." Brendan smiled nervously much to Naruto's confusion. Naruto walked with the two, Yurei appearing back next to him again. The Shuppet floated happily circling Naruto's head saying it's name. Naruto smiled at the pokemon patting its head and stopped in front of the gym with his friends.

"Ah, May so these are the young men you are traveling with, I am Norman, Hoenn's Fifth Gym Leader, and former Elite Four member of Johto." Naruto sensed the man trying to intimidate them, trying to test them. Brendan looked a little shaky, to be in front of a trainer that was once an Elite Four. Naruto however been in the presence of Champions, if you could experience Giovanni's glare then this guy was nothing but a wurmple.

"I am Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze, nice to meet you Mr. Maple." Norman looked at the blonde surprised, then at his headband and narrowed his eyes at the symbol. Naruto smirked, it seemed Norman wasn't your typical Gym leader if he knew of Team Magma.

"Yea, I'm Brendan Birch, Sapphire has said nothing but good things about you sir." Norman rose an eyebrow at the Sapphire comment, but said nothing.

"May told me that you, Naruto, are the more experienced of the group; I look forward to your future challenge of my gym, but only after you beat Flannery of Lavaridge Town." Naruto nodded as he stared the man into the eyes.

"Um, Sir, could you help me?" A small timid voice spoke out, a young man probably a year younger than then them asked as he walked to Norman. "My name is Wally, and my family is moving to Verdanturf, so I was wondering if you could help me get a pokemon as a companion." Naruto looked at the boy, his stance showed that he was frail, his head was tucked in as he looked toward the ground showing what Naruto would usually call cowardice, but for the boy he went with extreme shyness. Yurei floated over to the boy, staring at him, causing the boy to flinch, before nuzzling into the boy's cheek. "Aren't you a Shuppet?" Yurei nodded happily, "Then that means you were once an abandoned doll?" Shuppet looked away before nodding. "Sorry, no pokemon deserves that." Shuppet looked at him surprised, no one bar Naruto and his group believed that Shuppets could be good since they were naturally drawn to hate, envy, anger, and bloodlust. Naruto knew he liked Wally at that moment, if he could look past prejudices and see the good in a pokemon then he had potential.

"Wally, Yurei seems to like you, why don't you use her to catch your first Partner?" Naruto spoke as he grabbed a Friend Ball from his bag. "Here, your first partner should have a good ball to live in." Wally stared at the ball in awe at the trainer in front of him. Wally bowed stammered as he accepted the ball and turned to Yurei.

"Will you really help me?" Yurei nodded happily as she floated above Wally's head. Norman looked at Naruto in suspicion, 'He has to be of Team Magma if he wears that symbol, but he seems to have a pure heart; May, Brendan it's up to you to keep him off that dark path.' the raven haired gym leader smiled as he watched Naruto lead Wally to the nearby route 102. 'I still must tell Steven of this,'

WITH THE GANG

"Alright Wally, once you encounter a pokemon stay calm, don't over think your moves, and most of all believe in your ability as well as Yurei's." Naruto said as he and Wally walked, Brendan and May following closely behind, "Always keep control of your emotions, and you will keep the battle in your pace." Wally listened to Naruto in rapt attention. To Wally Naruto seemed to exude an aura of power and wisdom, it made Wally it bit more comfortable with himself.

Naruto, May, and Brendan watched Wally enter the tall grass, his form shaking slightly out of fear and excitement. Each trainer had a their hand on a pokeball just in case Wally ran into a pokemon he couldn't handle or an overly aggressive pokemon. Wally yelped as he was chased out of the grass by a Ralts, the pokemon seemed to glare at Wally, who flinched.

" **Ralts, The Feeling Pokemon, Ralts are part of the elusive Fairy Type pokemon, but its main type is Psychic. This Ralts is Male and is Adamant natured, It knows Draining Kiss, Growl, and Confusion.** " Naruto frowned at this, 'This thing is a Adamant Special Attacker, that not going to work at all."

Yurie smirked at he floated down to Ralts and began making faces. The horn on Ralts' head began to hum as he grew more irritated. Wally watched as Yurei seemed to antagonize the Ralts who continued to glare at the ghost type. "Alright Wally, order Yurei to do an attack." Wally nodded and looked to Yurei.

"Yurei attack the Ralts!" Shuppet nodded and his shadows began to extend before wrapping around the Ralt. Naruto watched the match in interest, this would be Yurei's test to see if he was combat ready. Ralts struggled against the shadows as they squeezed the fairy type. Naruto could see that Yurei was growing confused at the lack of an order from Wally who looked on in anxiousness.

"Wally, you are Yurei's trainer in this battle, he needs your guidance." Naruto said to the emerald haired boy. Wally nodded as he gathered his nerves.

"Yurei, could you use any Poison move you know?" Yurei seemed to think before smirking and releasing the Ralts who growled. Naruto frowned at that, 'Hm, that Ralts is either very smart or rolled a good dice to predict that the poison move Yurei had would be physical.' the golden haired trainer watched as a mass of purple gunk materialized and fired at Ralts hitting it dead on. "What, that was Gunk Shot, but Banettes can't learn that naturally." Wally said in confusion which opened a window for the Ralts to get a Draining Kiss of on Yurei. Yurei growled as he looked at the Ralts who looked a bit healthier. Naruto sighed as he noticed that Wally looked even more unsure of himself.

"Yurei, that's enough return to your pokeball." Naruto held the ball out as a red light encased Yurei dragging him into the orb. Naruto looked at the Ralts in interest while it seemed to glare at the humans surrounding it. Slowly the pokemon glided back into the woods but casted one last glance at Wally before being completely engulfed by the vegetation. Wally was now resting on his knees as he looked down, Naruto could feel the boy's disappointment. "Wally this is a valuable lesson all trainers need to learn, Brendan, May follow me." the other trainers looked at Naruto in confusion before following him deeper into the route.

Naruto smiled as they made it to a calm clearing filled with grass and bug type pokemon, "This is a skill my father taught me, he said he learned it from my mom and it made him an even better trainer." Naruto sat in a meditative pose gesturing for the others to follow suit, "Wally try to completely clear your mind, reach out to all the Pokemon in the clearing and try to connect with one." Wally nodded as he sat and I could feel his aura, shaky, uncertain, but determined reach out to the pokemon. "Brendan, May release your starters." they shrugged and released the Mudkip and Torchic, "Reach out to them the same way I asked Wally, but this time try and determine how they feel right now." Naruto released Hito who sat beside his trainer and looked as if he was meditating as well. "Wally my mistake was having you battle with Yurei when you haven't built a bond with him, you and Yurei had no sync whatsoever in that battle." Naruto noticed Wally flinch as he spoke. "Do you feel a pokemon yet?" Wally nodded, Naruto noticed the little Riolu sitting next to Wally. 'Hm, a Riolu is quite rare in Hoenn.'

"Alright Wally look beside you." Wally looked to his side and yelped in fright as the Riolu hopped back in surprise as well. 'Hm, the Riolu seems a bit meek.' Wally crawled forward towards the pokemon as she looked for escape routes.

"Um, Hi I'm Wally." Riolu looked up in surprise as she stared at the potential trainer, before pressing her paws together as she looked down. Naruto opened his pokedex and pointed it at Riolu and scanned her, " _ **Riolu, the Emanation pokemon, Riolu has the power to see and understand emotions like happiness and anger in aura waves, also when sad or scared Riolu's aura will become stronger as a way to signal its allies, This Riolu is female, Level 8, and is Timid natured, it knows the moves Foresight, Quick Attack, Endure, Counter, and the Egg Move Vacuum Wave.**_ " Naruto frowned at that, 'It seems like this thing was Breed by an advanced trainer, why give it up?' Naruto saw that Wally was opening up to the Riolu pretty well.

"Brendan, May have you made any progress?" the trainer shook their heads causing Naruto to nod, "Don't be discouraged, this took me years to perfect, I'm actually surprised that Wally could do it this well, he could be quite the prodigy trainer." Wally epped at the attention he was receiving. "Do this with your pokemon constantly, and soon your be able to connect to each other."

Brendan rose an eyebrow, "What are the advantages of that?" Naruto looked at Hito who nodded and faced his trainer a feral look on his face. Naruto watched as Hito blew flames at his trainer. "Topaz, get out of there!" Naruto stood his ground as Kurama appeared out of his ball in front of Naruto taking the hit with little problem.

"I have the advantage of knowing my pokemon true limits, and I can give non-verbal commands, that is the power of a trainer who harnesses aura." The Riolu looked at the two canine pokemon in amazement.

" **Wow, you guys are strong, only my mom could use aura to that way."** Kurama looked at the jackal in amusement.

" **Hm, look at that Hito, a tasty little morsel."** Riolu grew scared as Kurama's tail seemed to float over his head.

" **Knock it off you arrogant fox, don't mind his theatrics he is a good friend once you get to know him."** Hito said in calming voice.

Naruto watched the conversation play out, he could tell Kurama was intimidating the young pokemon but he would let them work it out. Right now he was interested at the more aggressive aura nearby, that of the Ralts. It seemed to be focused on Wally, as if trying to figure the young trainer out. "Come on, we are behind schedule by a whole day now, we'll travel by night, Brendan leave Mudkip out as our guide, I'll keep Hito out because he has some good night vision." everyone nodded as they began to leave, but the Riolu seemed to want to follow Wally around. "Wally it seems you found your pokemon." Wally smiled as he opened the Luxury Ball and sat it on the ground for Riolu to go to, which it happily did.

"So Wally what are your plans now?" May asked the emerald haired teen who frowned.

"I want to become a Pokemon Champion, or at least a Elite Four member." Wally said as he continued to walk, before releasing a powerful cough that surprised the trainers. Wally smiled tiredly, "Sorry about that, I had a strange sickness since I was little, it affects at random moments so we are never really prepared for it." Naruto smiled to himself, Riolu will be even better for him then.

"Hey look, everyone is gathered by the Pokemon Center." May said as we saw a large group of people who seemed to be watching something. The four trainers made their way through the crowd, and Naruto audibly growled at what he saw.

"Thank you for your time, and please take my words into consideration." slowly to people grabbed the nearby flagpoles that held a blue and white banner on them. Naruto however was locking eyes with the ringleader of the group as he stood with his second-in-command. The man smirked at Naruto, an insane glint in his eyes.

'Ghetsis…'


	4. Road To Rustboro

_**DISCLAIMER: AlmightyKingCaper or Kurama's Nii-san doesn't own Naruto nor Pokemon, just this story. Don't sue me. PLS.**_

Chapter 3: Road to Rustboro

Slowly a group of four trainers made their way through the sun dappled floor of Petalburg woods, a light breeze blowing lightly through the towering trees as numerous bug, and grass pokemon moved throughout the area in search of food. The three rookies watched in awe as a flock of Taillow flew through the trees with grace and ease, while the blonde smiled as e watched the scene. These trainers were Naruto Uzumaki, May Maple, Brendan Birch, and Wally Gropius of the beautiful Hoenn region.

"Naruto you seem to know a lot about the region and the Pokemon league, think you can spare some tips for me?" May asked as she looked at her blonde travel partner. She never seen a trainer so at peace in the wild, even her father was always alert in Ilex forest while they lived in the Johto region. Naruto smiled as he looked at May's scrunched up face, the way her nose crinkled made the tomboyish girl seem almost cute.

"The league are very sneaky with some of their actions, most gym placement is based on what pokemon are found in the area." Naruto spoke as he smirked, " In Kanto when your go to face Lt. Surge's gym, it isn't too far from Diglett's Cave home of one of the fastest Ground type pokemon." May gave a confused look at the information, "Unova is more infamous for this than any other regions, this is the league's way of gauging a trainer determination and abilities." Naruto continued moving his eyes sweeping over the multitude of pokemon moving about the forest. "Another less known trick is that the league litters the Region with TMs, this helps trainers get a feel for looking more thoroughly in locations, Some Ace Trainers leave Super Potions hidden around the region to help trainers in tight spots."

"So basically, we have all the things we need to succeed we just need to put forward the effort." Wally said as he walked next to Brendan his Riolu sitting on his shoulder. The green haired youth was writing Naruto's words into a notebook that the three bought the kid when they helped him buy some travel material. Naruto was surprised when he awoke the next morning after the Ghetsis incident to find Wally waiting for the three trainers. "I'm happy that my uncle let me travel with you guys, this is great training for Riolu." the timid pokemon smiled brightly at her trainer.

"Come on Emerald, let go battle those two trainers over there." Brendan said as he dragged the green haired teen along with him. Naruto frowned as he felt a stare on him, it wasn't intimidating but it was unnerving.

"May you probably want to train your Poochyena and Torchic some more before we reach Rustboro." she nodded as she walked further into the woods. "Yurei, to me." the puppet pokemon burst from her pokeball, "Yurei take this note straight to Leader Maxie." the pokemon nodded as the letter levitated next to it and he disappeared into shadows. Naruto sighed as he looked around, "Come out, I know you're there."

"Interesting indeed, not many can sense me when I want to stay hidden." Naruto saw a girl about his age come out, but she was decked out in Team Aqua attire. Her amber eyes seemed to glitter mischievously as she stared at Naruto clashing with the blue of her outfit. "You are Naruto Uzumaki, Team Magma's next leader right?" I frowned as I looked at her, she was dressed as a normal Aqua grunt but she seemed...different.

"Why are one of you imbeciles in Petalburg Woods?" his hand rested on Hito's pokeball just incase the Aqua grunt tried to pull a fast one. Naruto was expecting a lot of things to happen, the most expected was her getting pissed; but she surprised him when she laughed and clapped. 'D-did she just clap at me, this idiotic, arrogant, I'll wipe that smirk off her face.' Naruto thought heatedly.

"Well you see, my superiors heard you were in the area, and we have some business in Rustboro and you would merely interfere; so the great Zinnia is told to hold you off." she said smiling again her face holding no worries in the least, until she looked at me, "but it seems my Team Aqua pokemon can't handle you, so I'll use my normal team." Naruto tensed. All Aqua and Magma members were legit pokemon trainers before they joined their respective team, so she may be a true challenge since she weren't using the authorized Poochyena and Carvanha. She smirked at Naruto a challenging look in her eyes, "That is unless you will be a good cutie, and not put up a fight."

A blazing blush crept on Naruto's face as he glared at the teen in front of him, 'So help me Arceus, she is going to BURN!', "Hito, let's get wild!" the Houndoom let loose a primal howl as he snarled at Zinnia. Zinnia looked at the Fire/Dark type in interest as she gripped a Luxury Ball, tearing her eyes from the devil dog pokemon.

"Well then cutie," she said trailing off her face looking down, before she hastily looked at him insanity dancing in her smile and eyes. "Lets test you, Altaria show us your skills!" the dragon pokemon sang a soft trill as she burst from her Ultra Ball.

"Hito, Flamethrower!" the devil dog howl before sending a torrent of flames at the dragon pokemon.

"Altaria dodge, then follow up with Dragon Pulse!" Altaria flapped her wings taking into the air dodging the before a bright blue ball of light formed at her beak, Naruto ordered Hito to use the trees as cover before the song dragon fired the beam. Naruto noticed how Hito camouflaged extremely well with the shadows to the point that he was nearly undetectable.

"Hito, use Dark Pulse while you are shielded by the trees!" a black beam shot at the Altaria who couldn't react quickly enough getting hit by the beam. "Keep pressing Altaria, she can't move properly in the dense trees!" Zinnia smirked.

"Altaria use Flamethrower, draw him out!" Hito hearing this bolted out of the trees in a flash of black just as flames jetted from Altaria setting ablaze a tree. "Now, Hyper Voice to snuff out the flames!" Naruto looked at the raven haired girl, she was extremely reckless, she was willing to harm the multiple pokemon in the area to win this fight. 'I have to end this now.'

"Hito we're going all out, use Sludge Bomb!" a dangerous glint entered Hito's eyes as he spat a large glob of purple gunk at the dragon pokemon, "You wanted my best right Zinnia, well let's go primal!" Naruto smirked, excitement dancing on his face.

May vs Team Aqua Grunt

May smiled as she and Torchic moved towards the end of the woods, she knew Brendan, Wally, and Naruto would find her in Rustboro. Torchic and Poochyena had leveled up considerably, enough where she was comfortable to battle Roxanne.

"Hey Ms. Trainer, have you seen a pokemon named Shroomish, I love that pokemon." May saw a man in a suit walk up to her with a smile on his face.

"Um, sorry I haven't seen any Shroomish, but I'm willing to help you find one." She said as Torchic chirped in agreement.

"Ahhh, I'm done waiting to ambush you." May looked forward to see a man in a weird blue outfit, "You, pass over the Devon goods!" the scientist frightened hurriedly ran behind May. "What, you really bout to protect this spineless coward, fine Team Aqua show no mercy not even to kids."

May blinked in surprise at how quickly that escalated, before she smirked, "Ok fishface, I'll wipe the forest floor with you, Torchic let's go!"

"Poochyena, use Bite on that thing!" the Bite pokemon charged forward it mouth wide ready to clamp onto Torchic. May order Torchic to dodged and counter with Scratch, Torchic's talons swiping across the back of Poochyena bringing forth a roar of pain.

"Now use Ember," the chick chirped angrily as it spat small flames at the Poochyena scorching its fur. She noticed that the Poochyena flinched as it was hurt by its burn, "Give it up, your Poochyena can't go on any longer." the Aqua grunt growled low as he returned his pokemon.

"You've made an enemy of Team Aqua brat, you better watch yourself." he ran into the dense foliage towards Rustboro.

"Thank you so much, I'd like for you to have this item."he gave may a small beacon like item, with what seemed to be six earpieces, "This is the newly updated Exp. Share, it took the collaborated efforts of Hoenn and Kalos to improve Silph Co.'s invention but it was done." he grinned sheepishly, "um, if you wouldn't mind, could you perhaps escort me to the Devon building?"

May sighed as she looked at Torchic who seemed to shrug, and nodded to the man 'I hope I don't fall behind those three.'

Naruto vs Zinnia

"Color me impressed, I haven't had a battle this good since I battled the former Lorekeeper Drasna." Zinna spoke as she took a deep breath trying to settle her nerves. Both trainer looked about out of energy and the pokemon weren't doing much better, both merely running on fumes.

'This is insane, I never had a battle like this, why does it seem like I am taking damage as well as Hito?' Naruto was at a loss, he had almost no way of beating her, she had type advantage, and she seemed a lot more experienced in handling the exertion of intense battles than he was. 'Think, what would dad and Maxie say to me right now?' Naruto smirked as he got a plan, "Hito, return you've done great." the devil dog huffed as it was sucked into the capsule.

"Alright Kurama, set up the drought, then use Calm Mind!" the golden fox landed gracefully on the field and with it presence the sun began heating up. Kurama smirked at the Altaria as his eyes glowed blue and the wind began to pick up fallen leaves. "Now, Overheat!"

Zinnia was expecting a few things, maybe extrasensory, or the more common Flamethrower; but she wasn't expecting an Overheat. Before she could say a command Kurama seemed to explode into flames, the heat intensified as it began turning trees ablaze. "Altaria, return!" the glare from Kurama died down to show him panting as it looked on with a smirk before being recalled into his pokeball.

"Crap, I forgot where I was!" Zinnia grabbed him by his arm and began pulling him out if the burning forest. At this point she was following the fleeing grass and bug type pokemon of the forest, who would most likely know an easier escape than she would. Naruto's eyes widened as he began speaking to his Poke'Nav, "Poke'Nav, activate Holo Caster service contact trainers Brendan, May, and Wally!" in an instant a holographic form of Malva appeared before it was replaced by three trainers.

"What's up Topaz, why do you look so frenzied?"

"No time, look guys are you out of the forest?" Naruto spoke urgently and frowned when Wally, and Brendan shook their heads. "Look, one of my fight got out of hand, I'll explain later but the forest is on fire, get out now!" The two looked shocked but nodded and ended the call.

He was still following Zinnia around as they ran through the forest, they could now see the bellowing tower of smoke rising into the air and murking through the trees. 'This is insane, why didn't I see something like this happening,' Naruto internally berated himself, 'I...I'm not ready for a journey, I'm still too brash, but maybe that's why Leader Maxie sent me on one.'

"While I agree that you should be beating yourself up, let's do that when we are in a safe place, one that is not on fire preferably." Zinnia sniped in, causing Naruto to flinch and glare at the Aqua grunt.

Brendan and Wally

Wally wasn't fairing well, the smoke wasn't helping his breathing and neither was the running. But he continued on with Brendan, "I wonder what kind of trainer would warrant Naruto to use one of his Fire pokemon, at that how intense was the battle where Naruto set the forest on fire." Wally openly expressed his awe, while Brendan seemed to think the opposite.

"This isn't cool Wally, Naruto has set the home of many pokemon on fire, we need to get some help to put out the flames." Brendan spoke through gritted teeth, he and Wally were helping as many Pokemon as they could get away from the flames. He couldn't believe Naruto's pokemon could actually manage to cause this type of damage, and that Naruto could control something like that. A loud crack pulled him from his thoughts as a tree branch broke and landed towards Wally, "Wally, get out of there!"

"Ralts!" a small but loud cry sounded and the branch was surrounded by a light pink energy before it was thrown to another direction. Out of the foliage came a Gardevoir and a Ralts.

"Gardevoir must have used Psychic, thank you." Wally said bowing to the humanoid pokemon who seemed to curtsy in response. She nudged the Ralts over to Wally who looked shocked, "Are you sure?" the Gardevoir nodded before turning towards the flames.

"Garde!" She seemed to yell vibrations moving through the air as she used Hyper Voice. The flames seemed to flinch away from the vibrations. Wally grabbed the Ralts who looked at it mother sadly before turning to look at his new trainer. They fought once and Ralts was intrigued by the trainer since then, he had an aura that made Ralts want to trust him.

They could still hear the powerful roar of Gardevoir as she continued to battle the flames, a battle Wally felt she'll soon lose. "Brendan, we need to speed up!" the knit-cap wearing boy nodded as he began running faster, Wally keeping up barely.

Naruto and Zinnia

"Alright I want to know what Team Aqua had planned for Rustboro," Naruto snarled as he and Zinnia continued to run through the dense greenery. Her dark eyes seemed to reflect some red in them as she continued to push forward, the Magma grunt right behind her, "Zinnia, this isn't up for debate."

"You pretty simple aren't you, here is hoping that you aren't the one of the prophecy or the world is doomed." she snapped at Naruto, her eyes seemed to flicker the red color more intensely now. Naruto returned the glare he was receiving.

"You have little right to be angry, you pop up out of Arceus knows where, wearing that idiotic outfit and battle me saying you need to hold me off," Zinnia's eye twitched.

'I like this outfit, Aster think it looks cool,' she thought before focusing on the blonde trainer who was still ranting. 'This is so not the thing we need right now, I get to shut him up.' a lot of plans came to her mind but one in particular stood out. The young Draconid smirked, 'If only Aster could see this,' she thought as she grabbed the pissed trainer by his headband bringing his head down to her and kissed him.

Naruto was on a roll, he rarely lost control but this lady rubbed him the wrong way, she was like that Sasuke guy he met from Team Plasma a long time ago. He barely registered when she grabbed him by the headband yanking his head down, but the second her lips pressed to his he froze. Now Naruto was educated in the allure of the opposite sex by his father and Leader Maxie, but when Zinnia kissed him all that teaching went out the window. His mind went blank, with a small popping sound was all he could hear. 'She smells like fire, but something else, wildflowers?' he began responding to the kiss returning it enticing a small moan from Zinnia. 'Why do I taste Pecha Berries?'

Zinnia was at war with herself, 'This doesn't feel amazing, I'm just doing this to shut him up, why does he kiss so well.' She was blushing, Zinnia never blushes. A small moan left her as he started responding to the kiss, before she pulled away, reluctantly. She cleared her throat bringing both back to the real world, "So are you ready to leave Mr. Magma?" she said looking away from him. Her only response from him was

"Hn,"

Zinnia sighed as she lead the way out, 'Why do I still taste Ramen?'

Route 104: End of Petalburg Woods

Zinnia and Naruto emerged from the forest to see a crowd of Rangers all with Water and Ground type pokemon out shooting torrents of sand and water into the woods. "This is where we part way Magma boy, but I think we'll encounter each other again." Zinnia smirked as she walked off to the civilian side until she disappeared among the mass of people. 'Yea, we'll meet again, and next time we'll have a true winner no more ties.' Naruto thought as he saw Brendan, May, and Wally run up to him with a Officer Jenny and Nurse Joy in tow. Naruto sighed as he pulled off his headband stuffing it in his pocket, 'I really need to get stronger now, Team Plasma and Aqua seem to be on the move.'

 _ **I finally finished, I wanted to do something unique with this chapter and I think I succeeded. Zinnia make her first appearance, and fun fact for those that didn't know, your first encounter with Zinnia was actually in Petalburg she was the grunt that gave either Matt or Courtney a report of what happened after you leave the forest. I'm sorry it took so long to post this chapter but I hope it is worth the wait. PS: I'm also working on a Steven Universe story idea, so expect something from there**_


	5. Challenge to Rustboro

Chapter 4: Challenge to Rustboro

Naruto sighed as he rose from his cot in the Pokemon Center, after the fiasco of Petalburg Woods his Trainer Card was officially on watch by the Hoenn forces. And worse it seemed Zinnia got away from the forces before they could tag her. The only thing that was going his way was that he has received his orders from Maxie.

'Naruto, be vigilant, you were right in your assumption that Team Plasma had no clearance to come to Hoenn and that this is an invasion. I'll have Magma grunts on the lookout for more Plasma and Aqua members as well as the woman Zinnia. For now continue your mission and gain the gym badges, but make haste, I'll need you and Tabitha at my side should Giovanni call a council.' Naruto had burned the letter after he read its contents, his mind stuck in deep thought.

'Leader Maxie is right to be worried, I fought Silver before and he is easily the most aggressive attacker I've met, and I can only imagine what fighting Giovanni in a real battle would be like.' Naruto could faintly hear the terrifying roar of an enrage Rhydon. He paled. On top of this the four trainers decided to go their separate ways, Wally had to go to Verdanturf Town, Brendan wanted to go back to the following routes to study the Pokemon as they rebuilt their home, and May wanted to train a bit more before she challenged Roxanne. He saw his Pokemon in a circle seemingly talking to each other.

" **You can't seriously be blaming me for this Hito, you face that damned dragon, if we wanted to win we had to-** " Kurama started as he defended himself only for Hito's snarl to cut him off. Usually the two canine Pokemon got along well, but this was one of the moments that Hito had to disagree with his senior.

" **You could have done anything else, Naruto may have ordered the Overheat but you were in control of how strong it truly was, you were aiming to kill the Altaria weren't you?** " Kurama flinched at the accusing tone, only for Yurei to float in between the two.

" **Enough you two, Naruto-niisama is already beating himself up, we don't need to be divided among our ranks as well.** " her voice spoke softly as she displayed an uncommon sense of maturity. " **Hito, Kurama did what was expected as Naruto's familiar and our Team Captain, I would expect as the second-in-command you would understand that.** " the devil dog flinched under Yurei's glare.

Hayashi was watching the three Pokemon in interest, he never seen his prank partner act so mature, hell even scary before. He also never saw Kurama-taichou, and Hito-taichou argue like that before. While the grass Pokemon understood just what happened, he failed to see what exactly was wrong, they won the battle, and nobody was hurt. So why all the arguing?

" **Hito, I have to agree with Kurama on this one, the girl was the enemy and we can't risk Naruto getting caught.** " Hito growled and he looked at his distracted trainer.

" **What so he can go through with that foolish plan of Team Magma's, even if he can control Lord Groudon that doesn't say that he can control his unleased form.** " at this Kurama walked up to his friend and brother in all but species.

" **That is why we are here to help Naruto, as he would help us, when that plan ultimately fail, or succeeds we are to be there for Naruto as his friends and family.** " Yurei smiled at her friend. 'It seems Kurama isn't aware of how much Naruto has affected him, normally he would bad mouth nii-sama; it seems that gift of yours is even more powerful than Kurama's arrogant heart nii-sama.' she saw Hayashi watching and smiled at the new team member, before nodding to him.

" **Um guys, just what happens now?** " Kurama gained a sadistic smirk before one of his golden tails wrapped around Hayashi lifting him in the air, " **wah?; hey put me down!** " Kurama began walking towards Naruto, the rest of the group following behind.

" **Naruto plans on using you and Yurei in the upcoming gym, so we'll be training for the next couple of day here, while the other trainers move on forward.** " Kurama noticed Naruto was still staring into space, " **Is he still think of the aqua vixen?** " smoke escaped the vulpines nose as he huffed, before blowing a flamethrower at his trainer shocking both Hayashi and Naruto **.** The blonde haired trainer twitch as the flames parted, leaving him unharmed.

"Very funny Kurama, a real class act, just be ready for when I come after you, Dattebayo." he paused before his his head dropped in depression, 'Why, why is the verbal tick still here; at least it's better the Dattebane.' he sighed as he grabbed Hayashi from Kurama, "Come on little guy, it's time to train."

MINATO (Hidden Spring Village, South of Lavaridge)

The former champion was actually relaxing. No covert operations, no ulterior motives for being in the area, and no Naruto to keep out of trouble. He was alone, and relaxing. Oddly, it was a bitter-sweet pill for him to swallow; he was used to always being busy. He either had League duties, Challenges, duties for Team Magma and formerly Aqua, or Training himself. Lately though, he lost the drive to continue on a Pokemon journey, what was the use of having power if it isn't available to you when you need it the most. The ex-champion chuckled to himself softly, what would Kushina think if she saw him here moping. 'She would probably try to knock some sense into my head, 'Stop being a pansy Minato-baka, Dattebane!','. Minato rose an eyebrow as he heard the low rumble of Manetric growling. He saw the blue and gold Pokemon look into the trees, which seemed to be...giggling?

"No way, he surely can't be here, but Hot Springs are his usual haunts." he nodded to the thunderbolt Pokemon who shot a powerful bolt at the person in the trees. Minato could make out the pained screams of the man as he fell from the tree into the women's section of the spring. For five seconds Minato heard pure silence, but after a rather feminine 'eep' screams of anger and rage broke throughout the air as the 'pervert' was beaten then tossed into the men's side of the spring. Minato looked at his old sensei in amusement, truly this never got old, and to be fair Minato only started this after he caught Jiraiya peeking on Kushina in Lavaridge while they were dating.

"Jolt, Jolteon, teon!" Jolteon barked angrily at Jiraiya who was dangerously close to electric fox.

"Buzz, Buzz, Electabuzz!" the humanoid electric Pokemon angrily ranted as his fist began to spark

"Luxray." the black electric lion regarded Jiraiya's prone form before returning to his nap

"Lanturn?" the light Pokemon peaked her head out of the water and saw Jiraiya and happily began swimming in circles.

"Rotom?" Rotom began giving Jiraiya small shocks in hopes of waking the unconscious man.

"Alright guys back up, Lanturn could you Scald on sensei please?" the blue Pokemon happily nodded as she aimed at Jiraiya before blasting the man with scalding hot water. Minato began wondering if he was becoming too sadistic, but when Jiraiya's eyes flew open as he began running from the water the thought disappeared. "Nice to see you again sensei!" Minato called after his teacher who stopped and got blasted into the spa wall by the scald.

"Goddamnit Minato, you always get those little demons to attack me, maybe me and Greninja have to run you through your paces again?" at this Minato paled as did four of his Pokemon, Luxray and Manectric rose growling at the challenge. 'I hate that Greninja, I can never predict what it'll do, and with the Protean ability it just becomes more unbearable.' but he smirked as he saw Manectric and Luxray snarling at Jiraiya, "alright sensei, I'm sure Luxray and Manectric can handle that Greninja now."

Jiraiya laughed as he threw six pokeballs into the air releasing his Pokemon, "Ha Haa, You my student must have forgotten just who I am, women quiver with anticipation at my arrival, I am the envy of men all around the regions, I am the master of ninjutsu, the Great Toad Sage of Mt. Myoboku, the awesome, lovely, almighty, Gallant Jiraiya!" he stated his Poliwrath and Politoed holding him up his Greninja stood to his side in his signature stance. Behind Jiraiya a Toxicroak, Seismitoad, and weirdly a Shiftry were throwing confetti in the air. Minato smirked as he returned Lanturn before turning to leave his Pokemon following.

"Meet you at the local park's battle ground sensei, don't chicken out okay." He said waving to the white haired male as he left. Jiraiya watched his student's retreating form and smiled, 'It's nice to see you as well gaki.'

 **Battle Ground**

Minato looked at his sensei, trying to calculate all the possible moves Jiraiya could bring this fight. 'Jiraiya is known for being extremely unpredictable, and using Water based Pokemon; one of the reasons I use electric Pokemon.'

"Come on brat, I want to get this over with quick; there are still research opportunities in this town before I go to Lavaridge." Minato smiled as he heard his sensei's taunting. The blonde ex-champion drew Jolteon's from it holster, his small smile still on his face. 'He wants a quick match, alright then.'

Jiraiya narrowed his eyes as he saw the mischievous twinkle in his students eyes, the Sannin decided that it would be best to not hold back too much. The two looked at each other, the wind slowly picking up as a small crowd began to build because they recognized the two famous trainers. Slowly a single leaf began to descend onto the battleground, the two tensed as it continued it intricate fall through the sky. Until finally it hit the ground, the eyes of the trainers tensed both throwing a pokeball onto the field releasing Poliwrath and Jolteon. The two Pokemon were clashing against each other, each testing the reigns of the its opponent. Jolteon was using his superior speed to try and knock the tadpole Pokemon off balance, but the tadpole was showing amazing balance and agility as he traded blows with the yellow fox.

Neither Minato nor Jiraiya uttered an order, they were watching the match closely, looking for any slip ups that they could abuse. The crowd cheered loudly as they watched the two Pokemon clash and break away at amazing speeds. Jolteon roared as it began to spark and released a powerful Thunder onto the field, Poliwrath showing a wisdom befitting its age went into a horse stance and watched the bolt come closer. Quickly it shot its arms forward and from his gloved palms shot globs of muds that met the lightning. The two attacks clash and canceled each other out resulting in an explosion that rocked the audience. The two Pokemon glared at each other as they began to clash again, Poliwrath weaved his way through Jolteon attempt at double kicks and land a powerful fist into the Pokemon abdomen. Jolteon shot back before flipping back to his feet and charging again using Quick Attack to enhance his speed even more.

Jiraiya was smiling at the match, he never seen his Pokemon this motivated since they last face Orochi-teme. He focused back on Poliwrath who seemed to have switch stances, this stance was easily his favorite, Poliwrath had one arm behind his back, the other extended outwards in front of him his palm facing himself, and he was in a slight crouch. Jolteon growled as it eyes glowed a menacing white before launching itself at Poliwrath again. The fox Pokemon lunged forward its jaws open ready to latch onto Poliwrath for a bite, but Poliwrath dodged before planting a fist into Jolteon side again.

Minato watched with a calculating gaze as Jolteon was continually assaulted by the Water/Fighting type. He noticed how much slower Poliwrath was in this stance, and that the stance looked to be about putting as much force and power into your hits than speed, "alright Jiraiya-sensei, I think we warmed up enough, Jolteon use Quick Attack to catch Poliwrath off guard then use Thunderbolt!" both Pokemon eyes gleamed as the match truly began to take off, Jolteon snarled and disappeared before he was seen again his head planted into Poliwrath side. Landing on his he shot a thunderbolt at the tadpole, who was catching his bearings.

"Poliwrath, shake it off and use Power up punch!" Poliwrath rose shakily before it shot forward a dust trail kicking up behind him and landed a powerful punch into Jolteon who skidded back. Poliwrath looked more confident about the fight as he felt his muscles bulge a bit. Minato regarded the boost in attack with a critical eye that would put a Nara to shame, right now he had three option that varied in chances of success. "Poliwrath follow up with another Power up punch!"

"Jolteon go with Hiraishin: Jiku Shippu Rennodan Zeroshiki formula!" one could faintly see Jolteon's eye twitch as his trainer called out the premade strategy but he began its execution. Jiraiya face-palmed at his student, 'To think Kushina didn't beat the habit out of you, why such horrible names!' Jiraiya noticed Jolteon dodge the punch and landed on Poliwrath's outstretched arm. Jiraiya expected many things, but never a thunderbolt to the face, Poliwrath yelled in pain as Jolteon hopped behind him landing a double kick, knocking the Pokemon down.

"Poliwrath, rise and use Dynamic Punch!" Minato stayed quiet as he saw Jolteon complete the last part of the plan. Jiraiya notice there were at least five more Jolteon, 'Double-team', each Jolteon except one that began charging lightning. Poliwrath was continuously knocked off balance by quick attacks before a powerful bolt of lightning nearly fried the tadpole who lay fainted on the ground.

"Poliwrath is unable to battle, Jiraiya please choose your next Pokemon." an impromptu ref announced as the people's cheers grew even more.

Jiraiya smirked at his student before bring forward an Ultra Ball, "Alright then, come on out Shiftry!" the clog wearing Pokemon smirked at his trainer before glaring at Jolteon. Minato returned the lightning fox before sending out Luxray. Luxray gave a deafening roar that pulsated around the park, but Shiftry only smirked. "Shiftry, show them the power of the Gallant Duo!" Shiftry burst forward and slashed at Luxray with a Leaf Blade that the black lion jumped over. Luxray was showing uncanny agility as he dodged Shiftry's swift swings of his leaf blade, but in the end Shiftry caught the black lion on its stomach knocking it back. Luxray snarled as his mouth was set ablaze before charging Shiftry, who held his arms out creating a large brown ball of fighting aura.

"Luxray, dodge that!" Shiftry launched the Focus Blast at Luxray who jumped over it and latch his blazing jaw onto Shiftry's arm. Shiftry growled as it winched in pain before driving it's geta style foot into Luxray's head. Luxray shook its head his head before smirking at Shiftry, the yellow iris of his eye gleaming menacingly. "Luxray keep pushing him, don't let him breath!"

"Use Leaf Tornado to make it keep its distance, then use Dig." Luxray was blown back by an almost endless barrage of sharp leaves. When he finally regained his bearings Shiftry was nowhere to be seen. The lion was looking around for his enemy, but he was well masked, not even his scent was detectable.

"Luxray when he reemerges us Double Kick!" Minato watched as Jiraiya looked on cockily as he looked at Luxray. Minato noticed the dirt behind Luxray crumble too late as Shiftry burst out and rammed into Luxray, and create another Focus Blast that consumed Luxray's form. Minato and Jiraiya shielded their eyes from the dust kicked up from the explosive result of the attack.

"Luxray is unable to battle, Shiftry is the winner!" Shiftry did Jiraiya's signature pose as it smirked happily.

"Minato, I think it is time we went all out, next battle determines the winner." Jiraiya grabbed his last Ultra Ball from his holster before tossing it, "Greninja, show them our unyielding bond." the black Greninja bowed to Minato before it entered its signature stance. Minato narrowed his eyes at Jiraiya.

"I want you and Greninja to go all out sensei, and me and Manetric will return the favor." Jiraiya looked interested before he nodded. He and Greninja created the Ram seal and synchronized their breathing, Minato watched as Greninja grew the red markings of sage mode under his eyes and his eyes became orange bars. Jiraiya himself now carried the orange bars in his eyes as he finished his sync with Greninja. "Perfect, now lets see how Sage Mode Greninja fares against my Mega Manectric!" Minato released the discharge Pokemon before fishing his mega bracelet from his pocket. "Manectric, evolution beyond evolution, Mega Evolve!" a blinding light surrounded the Pokemon before his fur began stretching and becoming spikier. Finally Manectric revealed his new form with a roar as he looked at Sage-Greninja who smirked.

"Alright then brat, make this interesting, Greninja start with Ice Beam!" the white spots that covered Greninja's body turned ice blue as the freezing beam raced towards Manectric who seemed to faze out of vision. Greninja's eyes widened before he formed a tanto from water and held back the now visible Manectric's jaw with it. Greninja slid under the Pokemon and his momentum carrying him behind the Manectric who glared. "Greninja use Dark Pulse!" once again the spot on Greninja changed now to black matching its body, as two black balls formed in its hands.

"Manectric block them using Discharge, then use Thunder Wave to slow him down!" the stray lightning bolt struck the balls causing small explosion before Manectric focus his attention back on Greninja, only to find he was gone. "Manectric he's over there, now Thunder Wave!" the current of lightning race at the ninja frog who merely stood there. Small sparks raced around Greninja who seemed unfazed, Manectric looked at the scene wide-eyed, "but how?"

"You forget just who you're battling brat, look closely at Greninja." Minato looked at the frog and growled at what he saw, his spots where now brown. 'He's a Ground type now, but how, what ground moves goes Greninja learn?', Jiraiya smiled at the look on his student's face, "Seems the student still hasn't passed the teacher, Greninja Hydro Cannon!" a great torrent of water raced at Manectric who growled before dodging and use Thunderbolt shocking Greninja badly.

"Greninja make this attack count, use Ice Punch!"

"Manectric use Thunder Fang!"

The two Pokemon fazed out before meeting in the middle of the field Greninja's fist lodged into Manectric Jaw, while Manectric shocked the Ice type. They broke apart and repeated the action, trying to break each other's defenses, and finally Greninja land an Ice Punch to Manectric jaw. Ice began to spread on the pokemon's body as he glared heatedly at the frog who now stood in a relaxed position, Minato looked at the ice in shock before lowering his head. "Lanturn use Scald on Manectric to unfreeze him, you win Jiraiya-sensei." the now released water Pokemon spewed steaming water at the ice encased Pokemon until he was free. Minato petted the Manectric before returning his Pokemon and looking at Greninja. "You've gotten even stronger, Sage mode really compensates for your age doesn't it." Minato joked at Jiraiya and Greninja whose eyes twitched. Greninja scoffed before returning to his normal form and began reading a book that Jiraiya handed him.

"Thanks for proofreading for me, you're a lifesaver." the ninja frog nodded as he began to look through the book. "Minato now that that is out the way, how about you tell me why you are with Team Magma." Jiraiya's narrowed eyes put Minato on edge, slowly the blonde nodded as he walked away with his sensei.

 **Rustboro City (Two Days Later)**

Naruto had seen his friends off as they continued on their journeys, he had trained Hayashi and Yurei to level 15 and he trusted that they could handle whatever came their way in Roxanne's gym. The blonde was happy that he was finally about to see what a gym leader was made of, he was more than happy, he was excited. His heart was pounding against his rib cage, his body shuddering in anticipation as he looked at the orange roof. He took a deep, calming breath before walking through the automatic doors.

Naruto looked around in awe at the gyms interior, compared to its rather modest exterior, the numerous fossils, ambers, stones, and rock samples that were on display; as well as the moving statues of a Kabutops and Cradily made this gym look rather educational and intimidating. He could see the leader of the gym sitting on a platform towards the back of the gym, her eyes locked on him in interest and a bit of anger. Or was that irritation. Naruto moved through the exhibits that were crowded by young trainers from the Pokemon Academy, until he was face to face with the leader of Rustboro Pokemon Gym, Roxanne.

"So you've come to _my_ gym, after setting _my_ forest on fire." Her eyes carried more irritation than anger in them, "I have half the mind to decline your challenge, and make you help in the restoration of the forest, but you've been pardoned by the Pokemon Rangers so this is out of my power." She smirked as she showed him her pokeball, "But I do have some control over if you get my badge or not, I will make sure you don't defeat me!" Naruto frowned as a podium rose in front of him, "Connect your Pokedex to that USB, so your challenge data can be transferred to the Pokemon League database, So Naruto Namikaze do you officially challenge my gym for the Stone Badge?" Naruto nodded as he plugged his Pokedex into the slot and the jumbo-tron activated showing his face aside Roxanne's. "This will be a two on two battle, the condition of victory is the first competitor whose Pokemon can no longer continue to battle loses." She tossed out her pokeball revealing a Geodude who flexed before staring at Naruto.

"Let go primal, Yurei start!" the ghost Pokemon smirked before sticking its tongue out at the Geodude who's eye twitched. "Let's work on wearing down his defense, use Will-O-Wisp." azure flames raced towards Geodude who tunneled underground. Naruto was surprised by the lack of direction from Roxanne but continued with his plan. Yurei remained floating in the air as she awaited the emerge of Geodude. "Yurei use Curse to lure him out!" Yurei smirked as a pin seemed to embed itself into her, and she heard the pained roar of Geodude underground.

"Kuso, Geodude we have to finish this as fast as possible, use Rollout!" Geodude shot from the ground spinning rapidly hoping to ram into Yurei. The Ghost Pokemon smirked as it created a protective dome around it, that Geodude bounced off of. 'That is a rather tough little Shuppet, and Geodude won't last much longer.' Roxanne thought as she looked at Geodude who was breathing heavily while the Shuppet was seemingly dancing. "Geodude return, Nosepass use Rock Tomb!" Naruto nor Yurei had time to react as the big nosed Pokemon was switched in and pummeled Yurei with large boulders. Yurei glared as she looked at the Nosepass before she looked to Naruto who nodded.

"Alright Yurei, you did your part, let's let Hayashi finish this." the puppet Pokemon floated to her trainer's side before he sent out the wood gecko. Naruto was a bit baffled about how underwhelming this fight was, but then again he was used to fighting some of Hoenn's top tier trainers. "Hayashi, you ready to see if you mastered that TM yet?" the grass type snorted before facing Nosepass with a slightly arrogant smirk. "Alright then, use Bullet Seed!" Treecko inhaled deeply before small seeds shot from his mouth towards the Nosepass.

"Nosepass, this is a ten badge battle* we're going all out, use Magnitude!" the gym's floor erupted apart causing Hayashi to lose concentration of the seeds and they feel harmlessly to the ground. "The second you took out Geodude in that matter I should have went all out and used my Onix, lucky for you I've chosen my two Pokemon for this battle, but Nosepass should be able to pull through."

'Is she not using her full abilities, what the hell!' Naruto steamed as he glared daggers at Roxanne, 'I won't be underestimated,' he smirked catching Roxanne off guard, "You better bring out all the stops, because I'm Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze future Hoenn League champion, believe that!" Hayashi looked at his trainer before hiding a small smile.

"Enough of this, if you can't beat me here in a ten badge setting, then you won't be getting my badge, Nosepass use Rock Tomb!" the blue Pokemon began hurling rocks at Hayashi who skillfully dodged them. "Nosepass take cover behind the raised pieces of ground," the Nosepass barely got behind it in time to dodge the Bullet Seeds.

"Hayashi, we can't get him directly, so let whittle him down, use Absorb!" all the green seeds scattered around the area glowed resonating with Hayashi's grass type aura and a ball of energy rose from Nosepass before Treecko seized it.

"Nosepass, use defense curl then Rollout!" the Pokemon laid on it side and curled up before it began to roll towards Treecko at high speed. Treecko tried to hold it back using Bullet Seed which slightly worked but in the end he had to try and stop the Pokemon all together. Treecko was being pushed back by the spinning Pokemon his hands stung from holding the spinning Nosepass back. 'I can't lose here, not here, not now.' Treecko glared at the spinning Pokemon before he began to glow much to Naruto and Roxanne's surprise.

"GROVYLE!" Naruto heard the Pokemon cry as it held Nosepass. Naruto smirked, "Grovyle, you ready, then use Mega Drain!" Grovyle smiled as he began draining Nosepass of energy.

"Stop, that is enough, I'm wise enough to know when a match is lost," Roxanne said as her picture shattered on the Jumbo-tron and showed Naruto as the winner, "You are a good trainer, but should I have treated this as a ten badge battle from the beginning this would have ended drastically different, either way you've won the Stone Badge and my TM Rock Tomb." Naruto smiled as he took the scroll and his badge. "Also 2,500 dollars has been transferred to your Trainer account, I'll be warning the other leaders of you, so don't expect another freebie." Naruto nodded and returned Grovyle. He pinned the Stone badge to his head band before smiling.

'I'm on my way, next stop Mauville City.'

 _ **So I've finally finished, sorry if it seems rrushed but little nephew birthday is today and I have to go buy his present (I have horrible timing for deadlines, sue me) that being said I know some questions will arise and I will answer the most obvious ones now.**_

 _ **Why is Naruto going to Muaville instead of Dewford like in the games?**_

 _ **-Naruto has no transportation there, as May has already gotten to Mr. Briney and is using his services.**_

 _ **Why was Roxanne such a pushover?**_

 _ **-I'll be honest, the Jiraiya v Minato fight kinda wore me out, and Roxanne had no interesting Pokemon to make something interesting happen, plus she is the first gym leader**_

 _ **What the hell is a 'Ten Badge Battle'?**_

 _ **-That my Mt. Pyre Savage is not my original idea, that idea comes form a fantastic writer by the pen name of Z-ro, he uses this in his Pokemon fanfiction A walk alone (I highly suggest you check it out, his writing skills are bomb status :) ) the main idea of Ten Badge battle is the leader putting a limiter on themselves, only showing their true power to trainer who have proved themselves a master of basic battling, and now have to know how to truly battle a wild Pokemon. Like say rampaging Gyradoses hint-hint. It's just the gym leaders saying fuck yo couch and going all out.**_

 _ **When will we see Zinnia again?**_

 _ **-Zinnia will play a large role in Naruto's future, so I ain't spoiling shit**_

 _ **Who's Naruto's new partner going to be?**_

 _ **-I ain't no snitch**_

 _ **To the new readers hit the follow button because one it gives the story more publicity, and two it tells me I'm doing something right. To my old readers, thanks for continuing to follow the story and the next chapter will most likely be worked on alongside my new chapter of Obsidian Dreams, this has been the Mt. Pyre King, Kurama's Nii-san signing out, BUY!**_


	6. Rocket's Flare and Birds Beware

_**I'm sorry for such a late chapter but I'm sick as a dog today, I mean I feel like I'm about to cough up a lung, but I managed to finish it and I think it's my favorite chapter so far. I'll hop on the next chapter as soon as my cold is gone. TheAlmightyKingCaper is OUT!**_

Chapter 5: Rocket's Flare and Birds beware!

Giovanni was a man of many talents, his best talent by far was his skill in business and politics. The Rocket boss had survived many humiliations at the hands of some of the strongest trainers to grace the regions, his most notable rival being the former Kanto champion Red. He survived his encounter with Red, temporarily disbanding Team Rocket so he could go on a training trip. However this action caused him to lose one of the most important things in his life, his son Silver. Three years had past since Red beat Giovanni and the leader of Team Rocket was ready to impact the world once again only to be met not only by his son, but with a boy native to Johto. Gold.

The Rocket boss chuckled lightly as he softly stroked his Persian's head, who purred happily. 'Team Rocket has been ripped apart multiple times, and each time we've only become more cunning and powerful, truthfully I should thank those trainers because now the Rocket Enterprise is ready to cause quite the stir.' He was disturbed from his musing by the face of his assistant who showed up on his holo-caster.

"Sir, three field agents are reporting urgent news from Kalos.", 'Three field agents, those three idiots must have found something good again,'

"Patch them through to me," Giovanni watched as his son's advisors came on screen. He personally thought the three were useless, but Silver seemed to bring out the best in them. After Silver's teachings they were instrumental in Team Rocket's occupation of Unova and the surrender of Team Plasma under Giovanni's rule. Currently Team Rocket held the most expansive network in the known regions, holding a firm HQ in Kanto, and multiple subdivisions in Johto, Hoenn, and Sinnoh; now Giovanni's snake-like gaze was set on Kalos.

"Boss, we are reporting in with urgent news!" Jessie said as her partners James, and Meowth stood next to her, "We have successfully made ground in Kalos, but it seems there is a pre-existing team here already and they have some power on their side." Giovanni smirked as his eyes gleamed, he loved this part. After three years of shame and training, he was ready to show the world the ultimate power that was Team Rocket. "As far as we know they call themselves Team Flare, they use mostly Dark type pokemon, but...sir they seemed to be enamored with capturing this creature from some trainers."

Giovanni looked at the green creature on his screen in interest, it looked interesting but that was all it had. "Has it demonstrated any powerful abilities?" The three nodded as they pulled up a video feed of the green creature now glowing and transforming. Giovanni's black eyes widened as he witnessed a phenomenon he was all too familiar with. "I-Is this Mega Evolution, very well this mission has taken priority, I will route all my available forces to Kalos immediately and Silver will be there soon to back you three up, and also good work you have done Team Rocket proud with your service." The three nodded and bowed as Giovanni cut the connection.

"Mereow," Persian's deep cry sounded as Giovanni once again began to pet his head, "Yes, my pet, fetch my son for me." The Classy cat sauntered away into the many halls of the Celadon Rocket base, 'Team Flare, seems you are about to erupt into flames at the hands of Rocket Boss Giovanni.'

WITH SILVER

Silver has silently waiting for his mother to stop her fussing over him, even her Arbok seemed to fuss over his Weavile who looked sheepish. "Mother please, I am plenty capable of taking care of myself, I had done so for three year and now I have Feraligatr, Gengar, and Weavile to watch my back." Ariana flinched slightly at the reminder of the fallout of her husband and son, she had missed Silver and she was saddened to see what he had become while he was away. He was nearly engulfed in his hatred, his hate for Giovanni had turned into hate for everyone in Team Rocket, including her. Even now she was thankful for that boy, Gold was his name, for helping Silver out of that dark place. And while they didn't agree on Team Rocket they knew Team Rocket was an extra deterrent for war, as long as Team Rocket was running the other regions wouldn't dare attack Kanto. It was sad how underneath the joyous exterior the pokemon world was a constant struggle for power, and that the 'evil' organizations were a requirement for peace.

"Be that as it may, you are still my little boy, now fix that tie young man you are our future leader and you should look the part." She scolded him teasingly causing the redhead to sigh as he fiddled with the insufferable attire. "Silver, you know that Giovanni will most likely marry you off soon, and there are plenty of hands in the bowl, the wealthy Berlitz family from Sinnoh just offered their daughter's hand just yesterday, have you taken care of any lingering...feelings?" It was now Silver's turn to flinch, he still fancied Crystal, hell he was sure that he loved her, but she couldn't be put in the danger that being Madame Boss of Team Rocket would bring. Ariana cast a sad look at her son, 'I feel like I'm failing him all over again,' she rested her hand on his shoulder. "I've seen this Crystal you fancy so much, and I have to say that I feel you should tell her your feelings."

"I can't place her in the danger that the position of my wife would bring, you know just how dangerous your position is, can I really subject Crystal to that?" His voice was conflicted as he thought of his one of the two human friends he had, matching Gold's conviction, power, and will was his goal. He was still nowhere near Gold's equal, but he felt that he was on the right course. He only met Crystal after she confronted him in Cherrygrove about the Totodile he stole and he defeated her in battle. After that she would constantly find him and rematch him, only to suffer the same fate over and over, until she just started to travel with him. It was irritating to the ast Silver, she was a weak nuisance back then, and she was slowly making his Pokemon weaker as well; her constant preaching of love and friendship between trainer and Pokemon wasn't helping his views on the girl. However, after his lost to Lance in Mahogany Town and the words that the Champion shared to the Rocket Heir began a change in Silver. Slowly he began to doubt his convictions, his pokemon as well as himself had hit a plateau that seemed unsurpassable, Silver had naively thought that he was the strongest since he was no longer improving, but his battle with the Kimono girls in Ecruteak proved him wrong, and he grew infuriated when he saw that Gold defeated them. Crystal and Lance's words began haunting his dreams and he decided that it was time to put his demons to bed. He met Gold on Victory Road.

(FLASHBACK 10 Years Earlier)

Silver eyes locked onto the approaching figure in disdain, 'No matter how much I improved, no matter what hurdle I surpassed, Gold was always in front, mocking me I won't lose, not this time.' Silver's Haunter looked at his trainer in worry, he noticed the dark aura around his leader and he knew that a losing this battle would break him. That thought in mind he vowed he wouldn't lose, losing wasn't an option.

"Silver, why did I have a feeling we would meet here," Gold's voice spoke as he and his Typhlosion glared at the redhead trainer. Silver smirked as he looked at his rival, his eyes gleaming with determination.

"I'm sure you noticed that you had no opponents on the way here, that was because I rid us of unwanted pest so we could battle with our all," Gold tensed and Typhlosion roared the sound resonating off the cave walls, "They ran away with their tails between their legs at the sight of my power, and the fact that you still showed up proves you are different, but that doesn't matter because right here right now, I'm going to crush you."

The battle was hard fought and both trainers were exhausted, but neither wanted to give in. Both had something to prove, both saw the other as the ultimate challenge not the champion.

"Typhlosion, I'm counting on you my friend."

"Feraligatr, show him that pure power trumps all!"

The two starter pokemon hands were locked as they tried to overpower the other, Feraligatr gaining the advantage slowly but surely. " **I refuse to fail Silver, this is a battle I can't lose, especially to you, you overcooked RUNT!** " Feraligatr roared as water wrapped around him, " **Waterfall!** " Typhlosion didn't have a chance to react as Feraligatr rammed into him blasting him back into the cave wall. Typhlosion growled his eyes glowed in rage as the flames on his neck grew hotter.

" **We aren't Cyndaquil and Totodile any longer, and Chikorita isn't here to stop this fight, this time I'll show you just how strong I've become!** " Typhlosion roared at his old rival, who scoffed.

" **Don't kid yourself, you will always be the dead last compared to me, you're only second rate!** " The two charged once more, Typhlosion's hand engulfed in flames while Feraligatr charged his hand covered in ice.

" **Fire Punch!** "

" **Ice Punch!** "

Each fist embed itself into a jaw blasting both pokemon back, both skidding to a abrupt halt. Silver and Gold both nodded at their pokemon causing Feraligatr and Typhlosion to charge once again. While Feraligatr had the power advantage his bulky build made land movement awkward giving Typhlosion the speed and mobility advantage in this bout.

" **Give up already, you have proven you have some skill, but you will never be able to defeat me,** " Typhlosion glared as he dodged a Waterfall from his rival, Feraligatr glare as he rebounded off the cave wall and shot at Typhlosion again, " **You could never beat me, I am a prodigy, and you are just a loser!** " Typhlosion struggled as he tried to hold Feraligatr off, the water steaming at his touch, hurting him.

" **How about you give up, on trying to make me give up!** " Typhlosion roared as he shot a Flamethrower into Feraligatr's face. Steam washed over the area as the flames licked away at the water surrounding Feraligatr. Feraligatr growled as the flames tried to lick at his form before he jumped away.

"Keep him at a distance with your Flamethrower, he relies on close range combat!" Scarlet flames rushed at Feraligatr who growled in anger as he tried to think of a plan to get closer to Typhlosion. He turned to his trainer who held a smirk on his face.

"Feraligatr use Protect to shield yourself from the flames, then follow up with Waterfall!" Feraligatr roared as he spat water that formed a wall blocking the flames, before he gathered water around his form and burst towards Typhlosion. Silver frowned, 'I've revealed nearly my whole moveset to Gold, and I only know that Typhlosion has Flamethrower and Fire Punch

"Typhlosion dodge then use Sunny Day!" Feraligatr's eyes focused in on Typhlosion and rammed into the Fire type causing super effective damage. Typhlosion wasn't moving, his eyes were closed as he dealt with the shock from the attack.

" **I told you, you will never beat me.** "Feraligatr said as he gasped for air, ' **Damnit, that Fire Punch and Flamethrower did more damage than I thought it did, he must have landed a critical at some point.** '

" **Don't turn your back on me,** " Typhlosion gritted out as he rose the flames on his collar flickered weakly as the fire pokemon pushed on, " **This battle isn't over, until the Jynx sings!** " Typhlosion roared as his flames erupted in fury, turning from reddish-orange to blue and white. A orange sphere collected at his mouth and he released it to the cave ceiling where it levitated and glowed brightly illuminating the whole cavern.

"That must be Typhlosion's ability Blaze, while Feraligatr has Sheer Force.' Silver thought before refocusing on the battle, "Feraligatr it's time to pull out the stops, now use Earthquake!"

Typhlosion, use Solar Beam!"

Feraligatr could barely saw the green light approach him, but it hit him square in the chest drilling him into the cave wall. He was fainted. Silver looked at Feraligatr's prone form in shock, before he laughed. "I-I think I'm beginning to understand what the Dragon Master was trying to tell me, I haven't given up on becoming the greatest trainer in the world Gold." His grey eyes locked onto Gold who was watching the scene unfold, "One day I will challenge you again, and I will bet you with all my power, until then keep at it." He exited the cave towards the Pokemon Center Gold traveling behind.

'Just you wait, I'll show you, and my father what true strength really is, then I'll deal with Red.'

FLASHBACK END

Ultimately Silver had been defeated twice more, once in Mt. Moon, Kanto. The other in Victory Road once again. Silver had given up the dream of beating Gold, he gained a new goal in the depths of the Dragon's den. Now he was Gold's advisor on political matter, and the heir to Team Rocket, he would keep Kanto and Johto safe with his power.

"Silver, Boss Rocket wants to see you immediately." The Team Rocket Executive Archer spoke as he walked to him, Persian following him. Silver nodded, "I'm ready for our mission when you are, Madame Boss." Ariana frowned as she looked at her old friend.

"Now Archer, you know I given you permission to call me Ariana." Archer smirked as her walked away leaving the mother and son duo. "You best not keep your father waiting, and remember what I said about this Crystal girl." Ariana said as she ran to catch up to Archer.

'My life seems to never not be interesting,' the Rocket Heir thought as he made his way to Giovanni's office, 'But, I wouldn't have it any other way.'

WITH NARUTO

Naruto was angrily chasing Yurei through the Route heading towards Verdanturf Tunnel, the crafty ghost had stolen his headband. "You are going to regret this Yurei!" He yelled as he chased the puppet pokemon, the few trainers that inhabited the area smiled at the scene. The ghost type laughed as she continued to evade her only to bump into a blonde haired woman. Her brown eyes locked onto the pokemon in interest, before she coaxed the headband from his hand. 'What, this has...the Uzumaki Family symbol.' She looked from the headband to see a blonde haired kid run up to her, a smile on his face.

"Thank you mam, I didn't know when she would decide to stop," Yurei smiled as she stuck her tongue out at her trainer. She continued to study the kid, 'He looks just like Minato, could he be...no Jiraiya would have told me if their kid survived.', "Hey old lady, are you okay, you're spacing out."

Tsunade growled as she planted her fist on top of the kids head, bring forward a pained yelp from him. "Watch who you call old lady you twerp, I am Tsunade Senju, one of the Sannin." Naruto growled as he glared at the lady.

"Then you really are a baa-chan, you wrinkled old hag!" Tsunade snarled at the blonde haired boy, whose anger matched her own. In the treeline a pair of slitted Golden eyes, and black eyes watched the two blonde clash of wills. "If you're a Sannin, them the title must be empty."

"Put your money where your mouth is brat, how about a bet," Naruto rose an eyebrow at this, "Me versus you, a three on three battle; if I win I get half of all your funds, and if you win I'll give you this." She pulled the emerald colored necklace from her endowed chest showing it to Naruto. "This used to belong to my great-grandfather, Hashirama Senju, Grass Type Pokemon Master, and it is worth ¾ of Unova's treasury. It also has the ability to boost the power of Grass type pokemon." Naruto smirked as he looked at the sannin.

"You're on granny, I'll beat you and wipe that arrogant smirk off your face." Tsunade gave a cocky grin before she tossed a pokeball onto the ground, releasing a Gastrodon. Naruto scanned the brown and pink pokemon and it's picture popped up.

" **Gastrodon, the Sea Slug pokemon, not much information is known about this pokemon as they are extremely rare to find outside of the Sinnoh Region,** " Naruto frowned at that as he looked at the brown slug. Naruto looked at the little information known and sighed. 'A Water/Ground type, Hayashi will be leading the charge for this then.'

"Hayashi, show her the power of your will!" The Grovyle smirked cockily as he appeared before Gastrodon. "Hayashi, use Mega Drain!" Grovyle placed its hands on the ground and vines started to charge Gastrodon

"Gastrodon, use Protect!" Gastrodon eyes glowed as a wall of earth rose blocking the vines. "Gastrodon, follow up with Blizzard!" Neither trainer nor Pokemon had time to react as a chilling wind and chunks of Ice pelted Hayashi. Hayashi was blown back by the heavy wind, he was out cold. Tsunade frowned at the victory, "Gastrodon, return!" She turned to Naruto who was still shell shocked, "That should show you not to challenge your superiors, keep the money I don't need it." Naruto watched her leave him, Hayashi still knocked out cold.

"Hey kid," Naruto turned to see a man with long white hair, and red lines traveling down his eyes, "Do you know why you lost?" Naruto frowned at the question. He had the type advantage, but Tsunade managed to KO Hayashi in a single non-STAB move. Naruto shook his head, which caused Jiraiya to sigh in disappointment.

"Well there were multiple reason you lost, the most apparent being Tsunade is an extremely experienced trainer, and no matter how prodigious you are you can't beat that kind of experience as a rookie." Jiraiya noticed the small flinch Naruto tried to hide, "Next, Tsunade is a master of turning her defense into an almost instant offense, her protect and the blizzard that followed was perfectly timed, your last mistake was thinking that Tsunade wouldn't recognized just how much of a disadvantage she had with a times four weakness to grass, she was going to carry coverage against grass types." Naruto sighed as his thought process was picked apart by the elder.

"Who are you anyway?" Naruto asked as he returned Hayashi, who he apologized to. Jiraiya smirked as he began doing his signature poses.

"I am the Gallant Jiraiya, of Mt. Myoboku, Toad Sage of the Sannin." He proclaimed causing Naruto to raise his eyebrow at his godfather. 'This is too convenient, my godfather finds me seemingly at random after I get pummeled by his teammate.' Naruto was growing suspicious of Jiraiya and his intentions. If the Toad Sage noticed Naruto's narrowed eyes he didn't show it, as he continued to boast happily.

"Well whatever, thanks for the advice old man, but my partners and I have places to be." He began to walk down to road as he fished in his pocket for one of the few revival pills he had. Jiraiya smiled at his godson before he ran to catch up.

"Woah, hey now kid I have a proposition for you," Naruto looked at the white haired annoyance in irritation, causing the sage to laugh nervously "You impressed me a bit in your battle with the princess, how would you like to be my apprentice?" Naruto stared at the sage with wide eyes. This was a once in a life-time chance, even if Jiraiya was his godfather the chance to be trained by one of the legendary Sannin was a honor. Also it gave him a bit of political power he could use to further Team Magma's goals. Hesitantly, he gave the sage a nod gaining a smile from the man. "So kid, where are you heading anyway?"

"I'm going to Verdanturf Town, then Mauville City for my next badge." Jiraiya frowned a little.

"Tell me kid, beside training, what other things do you take part in?" Naruto's confused look answered Jiraiya question, "kid training can't be your only passion, it will cause you to burn out quickly, you have to find other things to partake in." Jiraiya fished through the pocket of his Haori before pulling out a small green book, "I happen to be an author in my free time, you should find you another hobby when we reach Verdanturf." Naruto nodded as he and Jiraiya walked to Verdanturf Tunnel.

It didn't take Naruto long to regret his decision on accepting Jiraiya as his mentor, the man was easily distracted, tactless, childish, and annoying. He also found out about Jiraiya's perverted tendencies in not even five minutes of knowing each other. The man would constantly rather lewd comments about the older trainers they met on the road, and tried to set Naruto up with at least two different female trainers who showed a little interest in him.

"Come on gaki, they were lookers, you would do great to appreciate the wonders of the opposite gender." Jiraiya complained, he was determined to corrupt Naruto where Kushina made him fail with Minato. Naruto scowled as he continued to walk on the path, trying to ignore his mentor. He was failing...badly.

"The 'wonders' of the opposite gender are not my priority at the moment, and you should reassess your priorities as well Jiraiya- _sensei_." Naruto drawled bored by the attempts of his godfather at playing matchmaker. A gray cloud seemed to materialize above Jiraiya who was saddened by the words of his student, before a he brighten up again.

"Since you keep refusing the girls I set up for you that must mean," Jiraiya was now somehow in front of Naruto staring the deadpanning trainer in the eyes, "You already have a girlfriend!" Naruto's cheeks dusted a light pink as his thought wandered to a certain raven haired trainer, causing Jiraiya give a cheshire grin, "I was right, so what is she like, is she tall, is she busty, blonde, redhead-" Naruto drove his head into Jiraiya causing the man to yelp in pain holding his pounding head.

"Arceus damned pervert, y-you Ero-Sennin!" Naruto yelled in anger and embarrassment, before he groaned in pain as Jiraiya punched him on top of his head.

"You ungrateful brat, don't call me that, I am not a pervert!" Jiraiya exclaimed hotly. Naruto rose his hand nursing the rising bump on his head.

"Oh yeah, then what are you, Ero-Sennin?" Jiraiya smirked as he struck a pose.

"I am a Super Pervert!" Naruto's eyes twitched dangerously as he took calming breathes, 'This old fool will only impede my mission, but I've already accepted his apprenticeship and I doubt he'll let his godson go willingly.' Once Naruto calmed himself he turned from the man and began walking again leaving a surprised Jiraiya. 'He drops that mask of his when he gets angry, must have gotten that from Kushina.' Jiraiya thought as he ran to catch up with Naruto.

"Ero-sennin, I find too much of a coincidence for you and Tsunade to be here around the same time without some underlying meaning," Jiraiya rose an eyebrow, "The Sannin haven't been seen together since the last war between Kanto and Unova, the fact that two of the three sannin are in the same region, at the same route begs the question of where is the third; Orochimaru-sama?" Jiraiya himself had no answer for the brat, it was pure coincidence that he and Tsunade were in the same Route and Region especially since Tsunade preferred the Sinnoh Region more than Hoenn. Even Orochimaru's current location was unknown of, the last Jiraiya heard of his creepy teammate was that he was on Terminus Cave searching for something.

"Well believed it or not, it was pure coincidence that me and the princess happened to be in the same place, I was actually searching for you and got information of a blonde setting Petalburg Wood aflame so I came here." Naruto looked at the white haired man in suspicion but questioned no further.

"SPEAROW!" the loud caw sounding surprising both Jiraiya and Naruto as a small bundle shot out of the tree lines before barreling into Naruto. Naruto looked at the pokemon that was now nestling in his arms. Its tiny form shaking in Naruto's grip as it tried to hide itself further into the blonde.

"FEAROW!" a deep caw of a Fearow broke through the area as Naruto and Jiraiya now locked eyes with a large Fearow that was perched on a branch. Naruto saw multiple Spearow and some female Fearows perched behind him, they were looking at the scene in sadness.

"It seems a new there's a new alpha in their flock, this Spearow must have been the son of the last leader." Jiraiya said as he discreetly palmed Politoed's pokeball, Naruto scowled as he release Hito who growled at the Fearow.

" **I have no reason to fight you, or your masters, but the chick that your master is guarding must die.** " the Fearow spoke to Hito who scoffed.

" **Tch, picking on a young pokemon must make you feel powerful, I'll show you true power you scum.** "

Naruto raised his pokedex and scanned the Fearow, " _ **Fearow, the Beak pokemon, these pokemon are known for their numerous territorial disputes with the Pidgey family line, extremely viscous, agile, and precise with its attack. Proceed with caution. This Fearow is level 25 and knows the moves Mirror Move, Aerial Ace, Drill Run, and Hyper Beam.**_ "

"Hito hit him hard with Flamethrower!"

"Politoed, use Ice Beam!"

The Fearow screeched in anger as it flew into the treeline for cover causing Naruto to groan, "Hito use Dark Pulse instead!" the flock of Fearow and Spearow bolted into the air as they saw their new leader being attacked by a trainer. The Fearow was expertly using the trees as cover before he glowed silver and a Ice Beam shot from his beak hitting Politoed who looked annoyed.

"You wanna fight stealthy huh, ok then Greninja let's go!" the black ninja frog hopped into the tree following the Fearow closely.

"Hito return, Yurei catch up to it and use Confuse Ray!" Yurei nodded as she sank into the ground. Naruto looked at Jiraiya, "Come on Ero-sennin, we gotta catch up to them!" Jiraiya smirked as he ran along with Naruto as they followed the ruffling sound in the treetops.

"Greninja use Water Shuriken!" Greninja croaked as it formed to shuriken and tossed at the Fearow who was hit in the back.

"~Shuppet~" Yurei chanted in a eerie melody as he eyes glowed sending a small disorienting wave that confused Fearow.

"Now finish this, Gunk Shot!"

Greninja, use Ice Beam!"

The two attacks hit the disoriented pokemon who fell to the forest floor with a hard thud, Shuppet have a sinister grin as she looked at the downed pokemon, while Greninja just scoffed.

" **All that bragging, and I haven't even built up a light sweat.** " Greninja complained as he watched Shuppet unnerve the arrogant Fearow.

" **Wait, I'll leave the chick alone, I swear to Arceus just don't kill me!** " Greninja scoffed.

" **As if I'll believe scum like you, should we leave you alive the young Spearow will be dead by the day's end.** " fear was easily visible in the pokemon eyes as it continued to beg, " **No I will eliminate you here, before you infect the others of your clan with your hate.** "

'Enough Greninja, this isn't for us to decide right now.' Jiraiya voice spoke inside the frog pokemon mind.

" **But Jiraiya-shishou, he-** "

'Is a spineless coward, don't worry it seems the young Spearow will be traveling with Naruto.' Greninja frowned but relented to his master's will

Jiraiya looked at the Fearow, "Leave now." he quickly flapped off leaving its flock behind in his hast **.** He watched as a female Fearow approached Naruto and the Spearow causing Naruto to tense until he looked at Jiraiya. She nuzzled her beak on the side of the Spearow's head before looking at Naruto. Somehow, Naruto understood what she was trying to convey to him.

"I Promise on my pride as a trainer, Spearow will be well looked after." hesitantly she nodded before cawing to tell the others of her flock it was time to leave, they watched as the flock flew off, "Jiraiya-sensei, I have the feeling that Fearow won't be the leader of that flock for long." Jiraiya nodded before he added in a sage-like voice.

"No matter what species it is, be it Human or Pokemon, there is no vengeance more terrifying than a woman scorned." Naruto gained a playful look.

"You would know from experience right Ero-sennin?" Naruto bolted with Spearow giving shocked squeaks as Jiraiya angrily chased the pair.

Yurei looked at Greninja before giving a trademark smirk, which caused Greninja to smile slightly.

' **Hm, maybe this is exactly what I needed…** ' he thought as he began reading a orange covered book. He smirked to himself as he and Yurei ran to catch up to their trainers, never noticing the intense red eyes that watched them leave.

'Soon, very soon the world shall be brought under heel of the new Triumvirate.'


	7. Illegal Update Hype

What's up FF, it's ya boi AlmightyKingCaper and this isn't a chapter sadly. Now before you get the torches and pitchforks and move to kill me let me explain myself, you see I'm extremely close to graduating so I needed to tie some loose ends in my requirements, I've been taking some writing classes from my English teacher, who is working on his own book, and man has it revealed alot of flaws about my writing which I hope you see the improvement on the next chapter, and last I've had a bunch more ideas bounce around my head that I can't really concentrate on one project.

So the next Chapter for Team Magma Heir should be released this month

Obsidian Dreams is facing a few plot issues from the newer episodes, so I'm trying to iron those out

Two new crossovers are in the mix a Dragon Age/Naruto crossover that centers around Naruto, and a Final Fantasy XV/Naruto one that centers around Sasuke and Noctis.

I want to thank you guys for your patience and undying support of my projects, I mean it's a real ego boost to see people enjoying the things I write, and please don't be afraid to critique my writing its the only way I will improve

-AlmightyKingCaper


	8. Premonitions and Revelations

_The gale that swept through Hoenn was something only spoken of by the elders of the region, a squall that brought terror, despair and pure destruction in its wake. The once clear blue skies of the Hoenn region now a inky black as thick blankets of clouds congregated to bring the rains. I couldn't move, I could only watch in morbid awe, and dread as the lord of the oceans called forth his power. The world was going to be flooded, made a clean slate with nothing but the creatures built for such environment able to survive the cursed storm._

 _I could see Kyogre, roaring at the sky, willing the tempest to whip harder and hurricanes to batter the walls of Sootopolis city. The only thing able to restrain the beast lay destroyed in deep blue shards next to the rapidly cooling body of the Team Aqua leader. This was the end, the last things the human race would see would be the pitch black of the dark storm as Primal Kyogre snuffed us out._

 _I shielded my eyes as I saw a small bright light pierce through the clouds, followed by a white light that burst through engulfing everything in its brilliance. I could feel myself slipping away, 'They wouldn't let Kyogre have it…' the last thing I saw was the glaring eyes of a star shaped head._

I bolted up from my sleeping bag in a cold sweat, my breath coming in quick bursts as my body tried to calm itself. I looked down at my hands in slight apprehension, I could still feel that light peeling away my skin, my very being, whatever that was decided that it was better to completely destroy everything than let Kyogre have it.

Those eyes however, they would be forever imprinted on my conscious, their was so much power in those eyes. 'Was that the future, and if so just what was that thing?' I swallowed as I looked at the bright moon overhead bearing down upon Ero-sennin and my campsite. I sighed and curled back into my sleeping back, 'I'll look for some information on this creature, and should it pose a threat to Leader Maxie's plans I'll warn him.'

"Alright Spearow, use Aerial Ace to keep up with Greninja!" I ordered, Spearow nodded as she left her perch on my shoulder and took to the air. Greninja looked at the tiny black and red bird as it began a nosedive, her small wings tucked against her body. Greninja began to hop backwards dodging to incoming attacks, "Agility, then Aerial Ace again!" Spearow growled but loosened body before charging Greninja again, this time much faster.

Greninja narrowed his eyes as he focus in on Spearow, he began to give a slight effort to dodge the swift strikes from the tiny bird Pokemon. Jiraiya watch the display impressed, 'Even with an agility boost a Spearow shouldn't even be close to pushing Greninja, must be a speed raising nature.'

I smirked as I watched Greninja be pushed into a corner, "Let's go Spearow, Aerial Ace!" Spearow responded to my order as she felt the rising adrenaline of the battle. Spearow slammed into Greninja who flew back into the tree. The bird pokemon landed on the ground and gazed at her work, until 'Greninja burst into smoke revealing a small little toy rhydon.

Jiraiya laughed loudly at the surprised look on his new students face, no one ever expected Greninja to have Substitute and it made some camera worthy moments when he used it. He fondly remember on why he even had Frogadier learn the move, the first time he ever beat Orochimaru's Arbok.

"Give it up kid, Spearow is good, but he isn't strong enough to break Greninja's sub," Naruto sighed as he held out his arm and Spearow landed on the limb, "Don't look so down kid, remember I'm a sannin I have more experience in my pinky than you have in your whole body." My eye twitched causing Jiraiya to raise his hand in a placating manner, "You are improving vastly, you have more of a natural flow with your battle style, it's not rigid and robotic as it once was."

"So ero-sennin, how much further to Verdanturf Tunnel?" I asked as I fed Spearow a small pink pokepuff she seemed to enjoy. Jiraiya fished a map out of his vest and began to read it.

"According to this map, we are thirty minutes away, so brat have you decided on the hobby thing I was talking about?" I flinched, I had forgotten about Jiraiya's small piece of advice about life and how training couldn't be my only passion. Considering all the famous trainers in the world he was right, all have some hobby they devote most of their time doing. Steven Stone and Cynthia Shirona were both into the past, Steven more as a Stone and Fossil collector while Cynthia loved the history. Alder Adeku loved teaching, even mentored Unova's current champion Rosa Mei, who is an actress.

"I don't know, I figured I will find a passion for something during my journey." I answered truthfully.

"Just remember, Hoenn isn't the only region out there, if you don't find what you want here travel abroad." I winced, Jiraiya may have meant well, but he probably knew little on the inner workings of the Regional organizations and the strict 'no invasion clause'. 'I wonder if leader Maxie has done something about Ghetsis yet.' the Plasma leader was bound to cause some problems that Team Magma really couldn't afford right now, not while we're so close to achieving our goal, "Ero-sensei, you've faced Watson before right?"

The elder sage nodded, "He wasn't the toughest fight I've had, but he is the toughest gym leader I faced, and with my disadvantage against the Electric-type I had to get creative to beat him." a frown marred my face, 'creative?'. "He was one of the few Gym Leaders I ever had to use Sage Mode against."

"Sage Mode?"

Jiraiya nodded before reaching in his vest and pulled out a small book, he flipped through it before stopping and showing me a diagram of a human body. The body was riddled with colored lines through it, each one seemingly acting like veins, "I'm pretty sure you know what Mega Evolution is considering your father, but there are multiple transformations throughout the world." Jiraiya showed a picture of a Mega Blastoise, "There is the better known Mega Evolution that originated here in Hoenn according to the ancient draconids, then you have Battle Bond an extremely powerful transformation of Kalos lore."

"Why is this battle bond so important to Kalos?"

"During the ancient war of Kalos, King AZ created a machine that would bring back the dead he used this to bring back a Floette that he owned before the war. According to scholars AZ's Floette left him the reason is unknown but some say it knew that AZ cost many pokemon their life to restore hers, AZ stricken by grief turned the ultimate creation into an ultimate weapon and ended the war in one fell swoop. AZ was about to wipe Kalos off the face of the world, but a young Aura Guardian and his Greninja stood in his way. 'The valiant warrior, heart steadfast and true stood before our corrupt king; guardian and creature souls and hearts synchronized bestowed our mortal eyes with their blessed transformation' that is a excerpt from an ancient script describing Battle Bond."

"I was young, and arrogant when I left Unova for Kalos hoping to to unlock Battle Bond with my Dewott. Professor Sycamore was rather accommodating to my journey, even giving me a Kalos native starter Froakie, I traveled all around Kalos hoping to find any information on the transformation the only breakthrough I received was from a Kalos Ninja Village that was saved by multiple pokemon one being a transformed Greninja. Alas after two more years I gave up, but I did make one startling discovery when I was being watched over by a clan of Politoed. They themselves have their own transformation that they use when in great danger, they called it Sage Mode a transformation that thrived off the natural energy of the world."

'Natural energy...why does that sound so familiar?' I sighed as I couldn't think of where I'd heard the term from. 'There is so much that we don't understand about Pokemon yet, I wonder if even Pokemon know what all they are capable of.' The hidden potential of Pokemon wasn't a topic researched much since Team Plasma's first attempt at using this research to 'liberate' Pokemon, and Cyrus' research on the Deity Pokemon led to him almost resetting the world. Safe to say the Leagues have been much more watchful of researchers and the topics of their research, but maybe Team Magma could use this research to further its goals.

"Hm you know Verdanturf is home to a contest hall, your mother was rather famous contest star, maybe you inherited her eye for such things." I doubted it, but maybe this would be some good training. I frowned as I saw a group of construction workers, and a news crew outside the tunnel entrance. They seemed to be irritated by something as they talked to the fast speaking reporter.

"Excuse me trainer, are you here to protest against the use machines in the tunnel as well?" I looked at the reporter as she smiled nervously at me. Her light blue eyes shined in excitement and nervousness as she held the microphone to me. I noticed the Meganium beside her saddled up and carrying a varying amount of equipment.

"It's rather rude to not introduce yourself before interviewing someone you know." Her cheeks grew a lovely shade of pink as she began to fumble over her words trying to apologize, her Meganium seemed to shake its head in disappointment.

"I'm Crystal Ohara, sorry if I seemed kind of rude, I've just been trying to get a big story since I got this job and I don't want to ruin this chance." I nodded, her motivation was understandable.

"Well to answer your question, no, I had no idea about what is going on." The now named Crystal sighed in disappointment, "However, I do have a story for you, I've been training under Jiraiya of the Sannin." her eyes lit up in excitement.

"You are a Sannin's student!" I blinked at her enthusiasm, "This is great, the last time I got a interview of this magnitude I was interviewing the Aether Foundation president Lusamine Samina, please you have to give me a few minutes!" I frowned at the mention of Alola's Aether Foundation. They were quickly making themselves enemies to Team Magma, especially with there announcement earlier this year to build a Aether branch here in Hoenn. Thankfully they operated more in Sootopolis, Slateport, and Lilycove so Team Magma could make moves without tapping that proverbial dragon. She quickly beaconed a cameraman over to us and convinced him to record a segment.

"This is reporter Crystal Ohara with HNN at the Rusturf tunnel with Naruto Namikaze son of former Hoenn champion Minato Namikaze and student of Jiraiya of the Toads." I smirked as I watched all the former doubt that plagued here disappear leaving a rather confident, outspoken woman in its place, "Mr. Namikaze tell me, what is it like starting your journey, and how did you catch the eye of one of Unova's Sannin?"

"Well my journey has been nothing short of exciting, even though my father and I traveled around Hoenn it's so much different to do so on your own Pokemon journey. As for the Ero-Sennin, I got into a small spat with Tsunade-sama and even though I lost he said he saw great potential in me." Crystal nodded at me.

"There have been some concerning rumors about you coming from Petalburg and Rustboro pertaining to the events that set Petalburg woods ablaze, any comments?" I frowned at that, it seemed Crystal was willing to go into the harder questions despite her friendly attitude.

"What happened in Petalburg woods was a grave mistake on my part, I severely underestimated the power my pokemon possess and many pokemon and trainers paid for that lack of judgement," I looked at Crystal who was watching me intently "I assure you the Pokemon Rangers have lectured me on my actions, and no such things should transpire again."

"Should?" she prodded, "I'm sorry Mr. Namikaze but it seems you aren't completely sure in your abilities to reign in your pokemon's power, some people might say it would be best for you to continue in the Pokemon Academy." She's persistent.

"While the Pokemon Academy is a great facility, I would not benefit from any prolonged stay there, I'm also being trained by Jiraiya of the Sannin so are you implying that the Pokemon Academy has more to offer than the tutelage of a Sannin?" I smirked in my mind, let's see how she likes pressure.

I saw the mirth dancing in her eyes as she gave a small laugh, "Jiraiya-sama's tutelage is great for any trainer looking for power no one can doubt that, but considering his last students being your father a _former_ champion who didn't take his lost to Champion Stone too well, and Nagato Pein who tried to a subjugate the Sinnoh region I would say his teaching methods leave a lot to be desired when it comes to humility." I glared at her, 'What the hell is her deal?' before I could retort Jiraiya stood next to me towering over all of us. He glared at Crystal who smirked venomously at Jiraiya, "Aw Jiraiya-sama, I was just having a lovely discussion with your new protege about your teaching methods."

"I'm sure you were Ms. Ohara, I haven't gotten any word that your left JNB for Hoenn, what drove you here?" Jiraiya asked guardedly.

"Why the winds were changing Jiraiya-sama, now if I could get back to my interview?" she tried to redirect attention back to me but Jiraiya stepped in front of me. Crystal openly glared at the legendary trainer before she huffed and left Meganium and the cowed cameraman right behind her.

"Crystal Ohara, a former reporter for the Johto News Broadcasting station, that woman is a ruthless for what she calls 'justice'," Jiraiya scoffed, "Take that as a lesson Naruto, not everything is as it seems at face value." I nodded still slightly reeling from the questions, 'he leaves much to be desired when it comes to humility' I shook my head.

"Why'd she hound me like that?" Jiraiya looked away but I could see the guilt that was written across his face.

"I'm a great trainer, one of the best in the world, but teaching is more my brother's thing he mentored the last and current Unovan champions. My greatest students were your father Minato but back then he was a hot head, arrogant and I did nothing to change that, I hoped he would level out over time but it took losing to Steven Stone for Minato to see he wasn't invinceable," Jiraiya frowned, "It was his reaction to his lost that disgraced him however, he left without a word to Stone or the elite four. Bad sportsmanship from the most notable trainer in Hoenn, the backlash was incredible, Minato got over it though and so did most people."

Jiraiya's face darkened, "My last student and mistake was Nagato 'Pein' Uzumaki, yes one of your relatives from your mother's side. Nagato was a orphan from Sinnoh after his parents trading ship got destroyed in a storm on their way back to Alola, I had just finished my training with the Politoeds and I wanted to pass on my knowledge and I saw Nagato. He had so much potential to do good in this world, had a great head on his shoulders, and could inspire loyalty in even the most withdrawn of people. I taught him everything I knew, from strategies, mega evolution, even Sage Mode and Battle Bond, but I never noticed the darkness in his heart." I frowned as I tried to remember anything bad happening in Sinnoh and nothing but Cyrus getting stuck temporarily in the distortion realm came to mind, "He had joined Team Galactic in there goal to create the perfect world in Cyrus' image, luckily they fail due to Giratina's interference but Nagato wouldn't give up somehow he plunged Sinnoh into eternal darkness. The sun and moon wouldn't rise nor shine, the stars were black, only the intervention of Arceus stopped whatever madness Nagato had created, the most frightening thing is Arceus looked like it was going to lose until Giratina, Palkia, and Dialga stepped in."

"No one knows what Pein had summoned to create the world he wanted, hell I truly believe even he didn't know, but that beast went toe to toe with the Alpha pokemon and damn near won, Pein single handedly almost doomed our world to whatever that was. That's why people are leery about my students, they fear that it will be another mindless powerhouse."

I nodded my mind drifting to the prophecy that Maxie said about me, and then the piercing light from the dream earlier 'I hope that this is the right path, for all our sakes.'

 _ **SOO whats up guys and girls I'm finally back lmao. School is out and I've finished Ultra Sun and Moon and bruh that game was great. It also gave me the perfect way to introduce Pein and build into Jiraiya's character, the world, and the people. I'm not sure when the next chapter will be but I haven't abandoned this story, so don't worry.**_


End file.
